Love Letter
by raineylova93
Summary: Sehun tidak habis pikir, mimpi apa dia sampai dijadikan bahan taruhan Mantan pacarnya? Disaat dia berhasil menolak teman-teman sang mantan, Kim Jongin, cowok yang terkenal dingin, cuek dan tukang bolos justru muncul tiba-tiba dengan modus mengembalikan kaset. Dari sanalah drama surat cinta mereka berlanjut. Benar-benar tulus atau demi 85 ribu won? KaixSehun/Kaihun/yaoi/EXO/DLDR!
**LOVE LETTER**

 **Cast:**

Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Yongguk, Taeil, Daehyun, Jihoon, Chen, Yoona, dll

 **Rating:** T-M (NC-17 di ending)

 **Genre :** Romance, yaoi, yadong, school life, AU, OOC, dll

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia gaul campur aduk (seperti biasa^^)

 **Summary Lengkap:** Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir, mimpi apa dia sampai dijadikan bahan taruhan Mantan pacarnya yang ingin balas dendam? Disaat dia berhasil menolak teman-teman sang mantan, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, cowok yang terkenal dingin, cuek dan tukang bolos justru muncul tiba-tiba dengan modus mengembalikan kaset. Dari sanalah berlanjut drama surat cinta mereka. Benar-benar tulus atau… demi 85 ribu won?

* * *

# **HAPPY READING** #

* * *

Seorang Namja bertubuh ramping sedang menunggu seseorang di atap sekolah. Hari ini dia memang janjian ketemuan dengan pacarnya. Bukan ingin mojok atau melakukan this–and–that. Tapi ingin memperjelas hubungan mereka yang sudah diujung tanduk.

 **1 NEW MESSAGE**

Namja itu mengernyit. Bertanya-tanya apakah itu sms dari cowok yang ia tunggu. Dia segera membukanya.

 _ **From: Gukkie pabo**_

 _ **Knp mesti ktmu? Trs memangnya knp kalo aku slingkuh? Akhir2 ini kau mnyebalkan. Gmn klo kt putus sj?**_

Namja bernama Sehun itu mematung ditempat membaca sms dari Yongguk, sang kekasih. Rasanya ingin memaki tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya cuma helaan napas panjang. Bang Yongguk, cowok yang sudah ia pacari selama dua bulan itu memutuskannya dengan cara tidak gentle begini. Lewat sms pula. Dasar playboy cap kadal.

 _ **To: Gukkie pabo**_

 _ **Boleh. Kita pisah saja. Slmat tinggal**_

Sehun kembali memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya. Saat ia hendak berbalik dan ingin cabut dari situ, tatapan matanya tiba-tiba bertemu dengan sosok namja yang entah sejak kapan bisa ada disini dan duduk bersandar di tembok tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namja itu adalah Kim Jongin a.k.a. Kai. Idola para yeoja di sekolah. Selain tampan dan berkulit eksotis, dia juga gitaris band yang lagi digilai habis–habisan karena para personilnya yang rata-rata memilik wajah tampan, bodi impian serta postur tubuh tinggi. Kalau menurut rumor yang beredar sih, diantara ketiga personil lain, Kai lah yang paling dingin dan cuek sama cewek–cewek. Padahal mereka sudah blingsatan setengah mati berusaha menarik perhatian Sang 'Cool' Oppa. Tapi tetap aja dikasih poker face lagi poker face lagi. Dan herannya sikap dingin Kai gak sedikitpun membuat fans–fansnya lari dan menjauh. Malah makin banyak yang penasaran dengan kemisteriusan Sang 'Cool' Oppa. Tentu saja rumor itu dia dengar dari Baekhyun, temannya yang paling up-to-date. Si Raja Gosip.

Melihat wajah serius Kai yang sibuk menulis sesuatu diatas secarik kertas, membuat kedua kaki Sehun tanpa sadar tergerak dengan sendirinya. Seperti ada remote control tak kasat mata yang mendorong kedua kakinya bergerak mendekati namja tan itu. Tau–tau dia sudah berdiri dihadapan Kai yang masih menunduk tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun karena saking fokusnya pada sesuatu yang sedang ia tulis. Dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak, dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Soal mau dikacangi atau tidak itu urusan belakang.

"Sedang menulis apa?"

Kai mau tidak mau tersentak kaget melihat seorang namja sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan memperhatikan dirinya lekat–lekat, "Siapa kau?" tanyanya agak ketus sambil menempelkan kertas note itu ke dadanya. Memberi akses seminim mungkin bagi Sehun untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dia tulis.

"Apa itu surat cinta?" tanya Sehun tetap santai. Tidak terpengaruh dengan kejutekan Kai.

Kai berpaling dan kembali fokus pada kesibukan menulisnya, "Bukan urusanmu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eh, nggak apa–apa." Sehun buru-buru menggeleng. "Ingin tau saja. Habis wajahmu serius begitu."

Tak disangka–sangka, Kai malah membalas perkataan Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman. Singkat tapi mempesona. Bikin Sehun terpana sekaligus salah tingkah.

"Well, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, orang asing." tukas Kai menampilkan _killer smile_ -nya yang sangat legendaris. Sehun berani bertaruh ini pertama kalinya Kai memamerkan senyum jenis ini ke orang lain. _Deg!_ Untuk sesaat ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup dan pipinya merona merah.

"Eh…uhm… sama – sama." Sehun terserang penyakit gagap mendadak, "Oh iya, kalau begitu…ehm, aku pergi dulu. Senang berkenalan denganmu." dengan kikuk Sehun pamit pergi dan berbalik meninggalkan namja itu.

Kai diam saja menatap kepergian Sehun. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengajak kedua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo dan Yixing untuk hang out di McD yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari sekolah mereka.

"Nggak apa–apa, Hunnie. Memang sebaiknya kau putus dengan playboy mesum bodoh itu! Selain Playboy, sifat dan obrolannya juga gak nyambung denganmu. Pokoknya kalian gak ada cocok–cocoknya sama sekali. Dari awal aku juga sudah tidak suka dengan dia. Syukurlah kau tidak perlu berlama–lama berurusan dengan bedebah itu." tukas Kyungsoo berapi-api, plus dia juga jengkel dengan Yongguk yang sok kecakepan selingkuh dan memutuskan sahabatnya tanpa bicara langsung.

Sementara Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa pelan tanpa suara, sudah biasa dengan sifat blak–blakan Kyungsoo yang agak ketus. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga sih apa yang dikatakan temannya ini, untung hubungan mereka baru dua bulan, jadi kan gak terlalu nyesek banget rasanya.

"Jadi kau diputuskan begitu saja?" tanya Yixing yang berjalan di sisi kiri Sehun sambil membawa nampan berisi hamburger, spageti dan big size coca-cola. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo menunya hampir sama, nasi ayam Kentucky plus kentang goreng dengan medium size coca-cola. Mereka lagi jalan beriringan menuju meja yang sudah mereka booking duluan dengan cara membiarkan tas mereka duduk lebih dulu di meja itu, kemudian orangnya sendiri ngeloyor ke kasir pesan makanan.

Sehun mengangguk lagi, "Iya. Setelah sms itu dia gak bilang apa–apa. Bahkan tadi dia menghindariku saat berpapasan di koridor."

Kyungsoo meremas pinggiran nampan dengan gemas, "Aisss! Si brengsek itu! Memang dia pikir dirinya siapa? Ingatkan aku untuk mematahkan tulang–tulangnya jika bertemu nanti."

Yixing tertawa mengejek, "Halaah, palingan juga kau sudah lari terbirit–birit duluan melihat wajah sangarnya."

"Yak! Kau…" omongan Kyungsoo terpotong karena tiba–tiba Sehun menyikut rusuknya pelan.

Sehun mendengar ramai-ramai suara orang yang kedengaran familier.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Waktu aku bilang 'kita putus saja' dia hanya bilang 'boleh' dengan santainya!"

Ketiga namja itu mematung sambil bertukar pandang takjub. Bukankah itu Yongguk?!

Seolah–olah tau apa yang harus dilakukan, mereka berjalan setengah merunduk terus mengendap-endap ala maling jemuran lalu ngumpet di belakang pot bunga panjang nan tinggi yang memang fungsinya sebagai pembatas antar meja. Kontan saja tingkah absurd ketiga orang itu mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang keheranan. Posisi mereka sekarang nemplok dibalik dinding pot bunga dibelakang meja Yongguk dkk, persis sekawanan cicak jejadian.

Acara menguping pun dimulai.

"Siluman vampir pucat jadi–jadian begitu gak pantas buatku!" seru namja songong itu lagi dengan nada menghina.

 _Siluman vampir pucat jadi–jadian_. Kyungsoo dan Yixing kompak melempar tatapan prihatin kearah Sehun yang langsung dibalas death-glare oleh oknum yang bersangkutan.

 _Bang Yongguk sialaan! Awas saja kau nanti!_ batin Sehun kesal. Baru kali ini ada orang yang terang-terangan menghina wajah cantik rupawannya.

"Karena kau gagal total jadi kami nggak akan bayar." sahut suara lain sambil tertawa nyinyir.

"Namja itu Oh Sehun anak kelas 2B yang sering dijuluki orang–orang pretty boy itu, ya? Ternyata dia tegar juga." timpal suara lain. Entah menghina atau memuji.

"Tegar _my ass_! Kalau anak perempuan lain pasti sudah menangis sambil mengemis padaku. Menyebalkan!" keluh Yongguk sambil mencibir.

"Tentu saja dia tidak merengek, kalian 'kan baru dua bulan. Dasar bodoh! Lagian dia itu namja bukan yeoja."

"Aiss, kalian berisik sekali. Bukannya mendukung malah menghina. Lagian, kalau ini bukan demi taruhan, amit–amit aku mau pacaran dengannya! Aku ini masih straight tau!"

 _WTF?! Taruhan!?_

Ketiga orang yang masih jadi pendengar setia di belakang mereka kontan aja shock bukan main. Terlebih lagi Sehun yang baru sadar selama ini dirinya hanya dijadikan objek taruhan oleh sekelompok namja biadab kurang kerjaan.

"Kurang ajar." desis Kyungsoo tak terima.

Yixing menepuk–nepuk pundak Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkan temannya yang sedang 'kepanasan'. Gak lucu kalau bocah itu tiba–tiba ngamuk terus lompat keluar dari persembunyian. Bisa ketahuan 'kan aksi nguping mereka?

Sementara Sehun sedang berusaha mati–matian menahan air matanya yang akan segera tumpah. Tidak menyangka dirinya bisa segampang itu terjerat oleh buaya macam Yongguk.

"Ayo, siapa selanjutnya yang sanggup mengencani musuhku? Siapa yang bisa bikin dia jatuh cinta? Imbalannya kutambah dua kali lipat deh!" seru Yongguk menantang teman–teman satu gengnya.

"Hei Jong, kau bagaimana? Daritadi kau diam saja. Kau mau ikutan tidak?" tanya namja lain.

Jong?! Kim Jongin?! Mata Sehun membulat tak percaya. Ia mengintip sedikit untuk memastikan nama yang didengarnya benar–benar cowok tan yang ia temui tadi pagi diatap sekolah. Dan…eng-ing-eng…ternyata benar! Itu Kim Jongin. Sedang apa dia bersama para namja bodoh ini?! Apa dia teman Yongguk juga?

Sehun speechless dua kali. Ternyata namja sekeren Kai mau saja bergaul dengan pecundang–pecundang seperti Yongguk dkk.

"Bagaimana, Kai? Tentu saja ini gak cuma–cuma lho. Ada imbalannya. Dua kali lipat! Kalau berhasil kau akan dibayar 85 ribu won. Tertarik?" Yongguk berusaha merayu dengan seringai iblis.

 _Tolong jawab tidak. Tolong jangan ikut–ikutan bodoh kayak para idiot ini._ Sehun berdoa dalam hati dengan kalimat yang sama.

"85 ribu won, ya? Boleh juga."

JEDEEERRRR! Bagaikan ada kilatan petir di siang bolong yang menghantam kepala Sehun.

 _Apa-apaan cowok itu?! Ternyata dia memang menyebalkan seperti yang digosipkan orang. Kenapa tadi aku sempat berharap padanya?! Bodoh sekali aku ini!_

Yixing dan Kyungsoo? Jangan ditanya deh. Mereka sedang berjuang mati–matian nahan emosi daritadi. Sudah banyak dengar gossip miring tentang Kim Jongin dan mereka baru mendengar buktinya sekarang. Langsung dari orangnya sendiri.

"Nih fotonya, ingat-ingat ya." Yongguk menunjukkan foto Sehun yang sedang tersenyum manis di layar ponsel ke teman–teman gengnya, "Ayo, ayo. Ada bayarannya nih!"

"Wah, kalau 85 ribu won sih aku juga mau."

"Hmm, kalau diliat–liat dia boleh juga."

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau!"

"Oke, Boss! Kami terima tantanganmu!"

"Sipp!"

"Deal?"

"DEAL!" pekik ketiga teman Yongguk kompak. Kecuali Kai yang masih terpaku menatap foto Sehun di ponsel Yongguk. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit diprediksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah cowok-cowok berandalan itu pergi, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Yixing masih tetap pada posisi. Masih setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Betapa teganya Yongguk membuat taruhan bodoh hanya karena Sehun tidak 'bertekuk lutut' seperti korban–korbannya yang lain. _That Guy is totally A big sicko jerk!_

"Hun, sudah tau 'kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" ucapan Kyungsoo lebih terdengar seperti peringatan.

Sehun mengangguk pelan tapi pasti. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis yang tegar meskipun terpaksa. Secara dia masih dalam keadaan shock berat sekarang.

"Tenang saja Hunnie. Kami berdua selalu siap kapan saja untuk membantumu." Yixing menepuk–nepuk punggung Sehun pelan. Memberi support.

"Terima kasih, teman–teman. Kurasa aku…" Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa kita harus segera pulang sekarang."

Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah dengan pikiran dan perasaan campur aduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day One** : Pejuang 85 ribu won pertama

Sehun sedang asik baca buku sendirian di bawah pohon dekat lapangan basket ketika ada seorang namja yang berjalan mendekat. Namja itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

"Hai, aku Lee Taeil." Cowok itu memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas cowok dengan senyuman lebar itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Tidak berniat membalas uluran tangan Taeil.

Merasa tengsin dicuekin, Taeil dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi langsung berlutut di depan Sehun lalu menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar.

Sehun berdecak kesal karena bunga–bunga norak itu malah memblokir pandangannya ke buku yang sedang ia baca. "Minggir!"

"Aku to the point saja ya?" ujar Taeil mengabaikan seruan protes Sehun, "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Mau pergi denganku?"

Sehun menutup buku di pangkuannya. Kemudian menatap hama pengganggu di depannya ini dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Merasa telah berhasil, Taeil juga ikut tersenyum, "Jadi gimana? Mau tidak?"

"ENGGAK. BANGET." jawab Sehun langsung _jleb_ ke hati.

Usai berkata begitu dia ngeloyor pergi dengan cueknya meninggalkan Taeil yang masih mematung di tempat. Melongo takjub dan merasa terpukul habis ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Hei! Masa sih kau tidak mau jadi pacarku? Ya! Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Aku benar–benar menyukaimu!" teriak Taeil. Tapi Sehun terus melangkah pergi sambil pura–pura budek. Tidak berniat menoleh sedikitpun.

Pejuang pertama: GAGAL.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day Two:** Pejuang 85 ribu won kedua.

Saat itu jam pelajaran pertama sedang berlangsung, ketika tiba–tiba Sehun merasa ponselnya bergetar pelan dalam tas ransel. Sehun buru–buru merogoh ranselnya dan mengeluarkan benda mungil itu dari dalam sana. Tentu saja dengan sembunyi–sembunyi. Takut ponselnya disita guru.

Begitu dibuka, ternyata ada satu pesan baru dari nomor tak dikenal. Entah kenapa dia langsung dapat firasat kalau ini salah satu kunyuk–kunyuk itu.

 _ **From:**_ _ **+82010954xxxxx**_

 _ **Annyeong, Maaf kenalan gk?**_

 _ **Aku Jihoon dr kls 3D. Salam kenal.**_

Sehun mendengus sebal. Tuh kan, bener!

Melihat raut wajah Sehun berubah keruh, Yixing yang duduk sebangku dengannya langsung kepo dan melongok ke layar ponsel Sehun, "Sms dari siapa?" tanya Yixing setengah berbisik, tapi begitu ia berhasil membaca dengan jelas pesan dari nomor tak dikenal itu, Yixing hanya tertawa tanpa suara kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke papan tulis.

"Gak tau. Sms nyasar dari hidung belang." jawab Sehun, malas. Kemudian memencet tombol delete tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Sementara di kelas lain, ada seorang namja yang terus curi–curi pandang ke layar ponselnya dengan penuh harap. Tapi sudah berjam–jam ditunggu, sms balasan dari Sang Beautiful Target tak kunjung datang juga. Dia langsung patah hati dalam artian yang berbeda. Patah hati gak jadi dapat 85 ribu won. Haa, nasib nasib.

"Maaf, anda kurang beruntung." ledek Yongguk.

"Berisik! Mantanmu itu yang sombongnya selangit!" balas Jihoon tak terima. Yongguk hanya tertawa puas menanggapinya.

Pejuang kedua: GAGAL TOTAL.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day Three** : Pejuang 85 ribu won ketiga

Hari ini Kyungsoo ulang tahun, dia langsung menyeret teman–temannya ke kantin sekolah untuk mentraktir mereka sepuasnya. Tentu saja bagi Sehun dan Yixing ini kesempatan langka. Jarang-jarang si burung hantu pelit itu mau traktir. Kyungsoo memang begitu. Dia hanya akan mentraktir orang tepat di hari ulang tahunnya saja.

Lagi asik–asiknya makan sambil ngobrol di salah satu meja, tiba–tiba ada seorang namja yang nyamperin mereka dengan gugup. Ketiga orang itu spontan menghentikan obrolannya kemudian menatap namja yang seenaknya menginterupsi mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ehm…maaf. Oh Sehun, kan?" tunjuk namja itu setelah garuk–garuk kepala dengan gaya malu–malu. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan menusuk ala pembunuh bayaran dari Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

Alis kiri Sehun naik setengah senti, menatap namja dihadapannya tanpa minat, "Iya. Kenapa?" tanyanya cuek sambil menyeruput jus alpukat tanda sebodo amat.

"Aku…Jung Daehyun. Dari kelas 3C. I…ini aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Namja itu menyodorkan sebatang coklat ukuran besar yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado motif love dan bunga–bunga yang amat sangat norak sekali.

Pfrttt! Yixing dan Kyungsoo langsung mules karena berusaha menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak.

Dengan wajah datar Sehun menerima coklat norak itu dan meletakannya begitu saja di meja seolah coklat itu bukan apa–apa.

Speechless tapi gengsi mau mundur, cowok itu nekat melanjutkan aksinya. Yang penting usaha dulu. Malu belakangan, "Kalau kau memang suka, kau bisa langsung menyampaikannya padaku. Aku sudah menyelipkan nomorku di dalam bingkisan coklatnya. Jadi jangan khawatir. Aku akan dengan senang hati membalas pesan darimu."

Yixing nyaris memuntahkan mienya.

Kyungsoo batuk–batuk keselek minuman.

Sehun cengo. Takjub sekaligus jijay melihat rasa percaya diri Daehyun yang selangit.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Smsnya ditunggu ya. Bye!"

Sepeninggalnya si cowok jijay, ketiga orang itu masih terpaku sesaat. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sambil saling melempar pandangan. Tawa Yixing yang lebih dulu meledak, mie di mulutnya berloncatan diatas meja, bercampur hujan lokal juga pastinya.

Kyungsoo mendelik jijik sambil melempari kepala Yixing pake botol air mineral. "Ya! Kau bikin selera makanku hilang saja! Bayar sendiri jatahmu!" protesnya sambil meringis.

Yixing mengelus-elus kepala. "Appo…habis berandal tadi lucu sekali! Kok bisa ya ada orang norak begitu? Oh Sehun, aku tidak akan sudi mengakuimu sebagai teman lagi jika kau berani terpesona dengan namja bodoh tadi." ledek Yixing di sela–sela tawanya.

"Ogah!" tolak Sehun, kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat siapa kira–kira orang beruntung yang pantas menerima coklat ajaib ini, "Nah. Itu dia!" seru Sehun sambil menjentikkan jari begitu melihat seorang yeoja senior tengah berjalan menuju meja mereka, "Ya! Noona! Iya, kau! Bisa kemari sebentar?" Sehun memanggil cewek gemuk jerawatan itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya si gajah blingsatan ganjen. Kesenengan ada cowok ganteng yang manggil dia. Tak lupa mengedip-ngedipkan mata penuh semangat. Ketiga cowok di depannya mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak muntah pada saat itu juga.

"Ini ada sesuatu untukmu, noona." ucap Sehun dengan nada sopan, "Dari pengagum rahasia yang ada di ujung sana." Sehun menunjuk Daehyun yang kini telah bergabung bersama teman–temannya, minus Kai, "Dia terlalu malu untuk memberikannya langsung padamu, jadi dia menitipkan coklat ini padaku." Sehun tersenyum manis dengan ekspresi wajah meyakinkan.

Mata sipit yeoja overweight itu melebar excited, "Benarkah? Dia penggemar rahasiaku?" tanyanya yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan mantab dari tiga kepala sekaligus.

"Wahh! Asyik akhirnya aku punya pengagum rahasia. Dia tampan juga. Makasih ya…eng…"

"Sehun."

"Oh iya. Gomawo, Sehun. Sampaikan salamku padanya. Daaghh!" Si Gajah melambaikan tangan genit kemudian melenggang pergi dengan gaya dibuat–buat. Bahagia dapat hadiah coklat dari 'pengagum rahasia'.

"Bye, noona! Semoga beruntung!" Yixing melambaikan tangan diiringi tawa cekikikan dari kedua temannya.

"Aktingmu hebat sekali, Hunnie! Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kunyuk itu saat tau yang menerima coklatnya adalah gajah bengkak tadi." Kyungsoo ngakak sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke depan hidung Sehun.

Merekapun berhigh five ria setelahnya. Lagi-lagi berhasil menggugurkan satu pejuang lagi.

Pejuang Ketiga: GAGAL TOTAL plus APES.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu telah berlalu. Sudah tidak ada lagi tanda–tanda dari para pecundang itu untuk menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Sehun. Meski begitu, Sehun tahu dia tidak bisa bersantai–santai dulu. Masih harus siaga satu. Soalnya masih ada satu lagi 'pejuang' yang belum berhasil dia gugurkan. Dan sampai sekarang si pejuang terakhir belum nongol–nongol juga. Bagai hilan ditelan bumi.

Sore itu, sepulang dari sekolah, Sehun jalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo menyusuri koridor kelas yang lengang dan sepi. Mereka pulang agak sedikit terlambat karena habis dihukum sama Heechul ssaem. Disuruh membersihkan toilet dulu sebelum pulang gara–gara semalam mereka keasikan begadang jadi lupa mengerjakan PR Fisika. Kalau Yixing sih beruntung punya pacar senior, jadi biar dia jarang mengerjakan PR-nya sendiri, sudah ada Suho sang Pacar baik hati yang selalu siap sedia jadi asisten pribadi. Itupun juga setelah disogok pake 'This–and–That' dulu. Kalau Kyungsoo sih boro-boro, meskipun punya pacar, tapi namjachingunya kan si Chen. Cowok yang paling anti mengerjakan PR. Apalagi PR yang ada hubungannya dengan angka-angka. Syukurlah Chen beda kelas, kalau tidak, bisa kejang–kejang dia harus ngerjain dua PR sekaligus tiap hari dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Payah nih. Semuanya memakai cara yang norak. Tidak menarik." keluh Sehun memecah kesunyian.

"Iya. Dasar cowok–cowok cupu. Untung saja kita menguping waktu itu. Kalau tidak, 'kan kau bisa terjatuh tiga kali di lubang buaya yang sama."

"Hei! Aku gak segampangan itu, kok. Aku juga masih bisa membedakan mana cowok–cowok berkualitas mana yang abal-abal." protes Sehun tak terima.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu Yongguk berkualitas, nih? Atau kau yang terlanjur terpesona dengan perut kotak–kotaknya?" cibir Kyungsoo.

PLETAK! Sehun men-ttakkbam jidat Kyungsoo penuh dendam.

"Woi! Untuk apa barusan?" pekik Kyungsoo sambil mengelus jidadnya yang nyut–nyutan.

"Rasakan. Makanya jangan menghinaku!" Sehun menjulurkan lidah kemudian tertawa puas melihat tampang bete Kyungsoo.

"Itu memang kenyataannya. Makanya jangan terlalu polos jadi orang. Sudah dibilangin buaya buntung gitu. Masih aja dipercaya. Kau sendiri kan yang rugi!" omel Kyungsoo mendadak muncul jiwa emak–emaknya.

"Iya, iya, berisik. Terserah kau saja!" jawab Sehun sambil memutar mata.

"Eh, tapi bukannya masih ada satu lagi kan? Si Kim Jongin itu. Kemana ya dia? Belakangan ini aku tidak pernah melihat penampakannya lagi dimanapun."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, acuh tak acuh. "Entahlah. Ciut duluan kali."

"Walau bagaimanapun kau harus berhati–hati dengan cowok itu, Hun. Dari gosip yang kudengar-dengar, kabarnya dia punya masalah dengan uang. Bisa jadi dia menerima tantangan ini karena terlilit utang atau sebagainya." tukas Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

Sehun tersentak. Bermasalah dengan uang? Dilihat dari sisi manapun cowok tan itu tidak tampak seperti namja dari keluarga miskin yang sedang dikejar–kejar penagih utang.

"Dia… bukan anak konglomerat?" tanya Sehun masih terperangah tak percaya. Berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja dia tangkap.

Gantian Kyungsoo yang mengedikkan bahu, "Sudah terlalu banyak kabar simpang siur yang kudengar. Memang sih ada info lain yang menyebutkan dia dari keluarga pengusaha kaya raya. Tapi karena dia lebih memilih nge-Band daripada mengikuti kehendak orangtuanya, mereka pun murka dan mengusir Jongin dari rumah. Jadi dia harus hidup terlunta–lunta sendiri. Gak tau deh yang mana yang benar. Aku sendiri sampai pusing mendengarnya. Terus ada juga yang bilang dia itu selama ini jutek sama perempuan karena dia itu gay." jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. "Ah iya! Aku baru ingat, Suho hyung pernah bilang kalau Kim Jongin itu sering bolos. Itulah alasan kenapa dia jarang nongol di sekolah."

Sehun hanya mengangguk–angguk mendengar Kyungsoo mengocehkan gosip ini–itu tentang Kim Jongin. Habisnya itu cuma gosip kan? Rumor. Yang keasliannya masih diragukan. Jadi dia _tidak bisa_ dan _tidak mau_ mengomentari terlalu banyak. Toh, Sehun sendiri baru berbasa–basi sekali dengan namja misterius itu. Tapi info terakhir soal Kim Jongin yang sering membolos tadi kayaknya fakta. Karena datangnya langsung dari Suho, manusia paling lurus dan jujur sedunia.

Terkadang Sehun agak envy betapa beruntungnya Yixing yang kekanakan dan jahil tingkat dewa begitu bisa punya pacar sebaik Suho. Sedangkan dirinya? Baru–baru saja kisah cintanya harus kandas lagi dengan kasus yang sama: Diselingkuhi dan dikhianati.

Bukan berarti dia menyesal hubungannya dengan Yongguk berjalan singkat. Sehun hanya merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang sampai sekarang masih kurang becus mencari pacar.

"Hei, hei. Lihat tuh." Kyungsoo menyikut rusuk Sehun pelan, membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya.

Sehun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo dan mendapati sosok namja yang mereka bicarakan daritadi sedang bersandar di loker di depan sana. Namja itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah, hanya mengenakan hoodie, topi bisbol dan celana jeans warna biru navy.

Kai?!

Panjang umur cowok itu.

Dengan gaya coolnya, dia melenggang santai mendekati Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah pasang kuda-kuda siaga satu, siap bertarung.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sehun, lebih mirip bentakan dibanding pertanyaan.

Bukannya menjawab, cowok itu malah menyodorkan kantong plastik kearahnya.

Sehun mengernyit heran. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja." jawabnya pendek.

Sehun menurut dan membuka kantong plastik yang ternyata berisi koleksi kaset–kaset CD miliknya yang dulu pernah dipinjam Yongguk.

"Asal kau tahu, Yongguk yang menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan ini. Jadi jangan salah paham dan tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." tukas Kai tetap datar, kemudian balik badan dan langsung ngeloyor pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang kini melongo kebingungan.

"Apa–apaan sikapnya tadi? Sok banget!" dengus Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sehun mengubek–ubek tumpukan koleksi CD-nya yang ternyata kelebihan. Bahkan ada beberapa kaset yang seingatnya tidak pernah dia miliki, "Hei! Tunggu! Kok CD-nya banyak? HEI!" Sayangnya teriakan Sehun hanya memantul di udara kosong karena cowok itu sudah keburu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Caranya agak beda dari yang lain. Sepertinya taktik baru." tukas Kyungsoo masih berkacak pinggang.

Sehun tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo setelahnya karena kedua matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang tiba–tiba terjun bebas dari sela–sela tumpukan kaset.

"Hei apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun tengah menunduk dan memungut sesuatu di lantai.

"Entahlah. Jangan–jangan surat." jawab Sehun sambil membolak–balik kertas itu ditangannya. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya lipatan kertas biasa berisi tulisan tangan seseorang. Karena penasaran, Kyungsoo mulai merapat dan ikut memperhatikan apa yang sedang dibaca Sehun.

"Ternyata beneran surat." komentar Kyungsoo sambil tergelak.

 _Iya, surat untuk mendapatkan 85 ribu won_ , lanjut Sehun dalam hati. Tapi harus dia akui usaha cowok itu tidak tanggung–tanggung. Isi suratnya pun ditulis dengan sangat rapi dan sopan. Rasanya seperti ditulis oleh dua orang yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Untuk Oh Sehun,**_

 _ **Salam kenal. Aku Kim Jongin, teman sekelas Yongguk. Kita pernah bertemu di atap sekolah. Maaf kalau sikapku agak kasar waktu itu. Terus terang, aku agak kaget waktu kau menyapaku dan bertanya apa aku menulis surat cinta. Sebenarnya yang kutulis waktu itu bukan surat cinta. Tapi lirik lagu yang sedang kukerjakan untuk manggung bersama bandku minggu depan. Wajar saja kalau kau sampai salah paham. Mungkin karena perasaanku sama seperti menulis surat cinta. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa ekspresi wajahku saat itu.**_

 _ **Btw, ini kaset lagu yang pernah dipinjam Yongguk dulu. Begitu melihatnya jujur saja aku langsung berpikir ternyata selera musikmu bagus juga. Tanpa sadar aku sudah memasukkan beberapa CD yang kumiliki.**_

 _ **Kaset CD yang kumasukkan ini adalah yang paling favorit diantara koleksiku yang lain. Nanti kasih tahu ya mana yang kau suka. Hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu. Kalau bisa, ceritakan juga hal – hal lain tentang dirimu.**_

 _ **Jongin**_

Sehun bersandar di tembok diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Ia baru saja selesai membaca surat yang ditulis Kai untuk kedua kalinya. Dua kali membacanya, dua kali pula Sehun merasakan suatu perasaan nyaman yang menjalar mengisi setiap rongga dalam tubuhnya. Apa jangan-jangan Kai memantrai suratnya sendiri? Kenapa perasaan Sehun jadi aneh begini?

Sehun merebahkan tubuh sambil melempar surat itu ke dekat kepalanya. Pikiran konyol! Tentu saja kan itu cuma surat biasa. Ralat. Itu bukan surat biasa. Tapi surat untuk mendapatkan 85 ribu won. _Bullshit_. Hanya tipuan belaka. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh merasa terkesan.

"Susah payah untuk mendapatkan 85 ribu won. Aku gak segampang itu termakan umpanmu. Dengar itu baik–baik Kim Kai Jongin atau siapapun namamu!" Sehun berteriak pada tembok dan langit–langit kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, namja itu menghela napas panjang, perasaan tenang kembali menderanya saat sebuah lagu ballad klasik yang cukup jadul menjadi soundtrack pengisi lamunan.

" _Would you know my name, If I saw you in heaven?_

 _Would it be the same, If I saw you in heaven?_

 _I must be strong. And carry on,_

' _Cause I know I don't belong._

 _Here in heaven._

 _Would you hold my hand, If I saw you in heaven?_

 _Would you help me stand, If I saw you in heaven?"_

Sehun berpaling ke sisi lain, mengamati salah satu kaset milik Kai. Ia membaca kertas note kecil yang sengaja ditempel sang pemilik di tiap covernya.

 **Eric Clapton, Album Unplugged, tahun 1992. Single Favorit: Tears in heaven.**

 _Hmm, tears in heaven? Jadi ini lagu judulnya tears in heaven? Bagus juga. Aku suka yang ini._

Eh, tunggu kenapa dia merasa judul lagu ini familiar? Mengingatkannya kepada buku yang pernah ia baca. Ah. Tentu saja! Buku itu. Dengan judul yang sama. Tears in Heaven, karangan Kim Chonji.

Sehun segera bangkit dari posisi baringnya, melompat turun dari kasur dan melangkah menuju lemari buku yang terletak di sudut kamar. Ia menyibakkan buku–buku itu satu persatu, mulai dari rak paling atas sampai bagian bawah. Setelah mencari berulang kali dengan telaten dan sabar, akhirnya buku yang dimaksud ia temukan juga di rak paling bawah. Sehun tersenyum menatap buku novel yang kini sudah berpindah ke genggamannya.

 _Kelihatan tulus, padahal sebenarnya pembohong. Kalau tulis surat sih aku juga bisa. Lihat saja. Akan kubalas!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ini suka cari penyakit ya!" ketus Kyungsoo yang sifat emak–emak cerewetnya kambuh lagi begitu dengar cerita Sehun kalau semalam dia menulis surat balasan untuk Kai.

"Bisa tenang dulu? Aku bahkan belum selesai cerita." protes Sehun karena omongannya lagi–lagi diinterupsi.

"Tau! Minta digampar pake novel cinta, kali!"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo kompak menatap heran kearah oknum yang nyeletuk asbun tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yixing? Gampar orang kok pake novel cinta? Pake sandal jepit sana!

"Mwo? Cepat lanjutkan ceritanya. Sebelum aku berjamur nih." ucap Yixing polos, tidak sadar dengan keasbunannya.

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk lanjut bercerita, "Sebenarnya aku sengaja membalas surat Kai. Tapi itu semua sudah kupikirkan dengan matang–matang. Karena kalau dipikir–pikir lagi, bakal jadi rencana yang bagus kalau aku tidak hanya membalas Kai, tapi juga bisa membalas para pecundang itu. Jadi balas–membalas surat cinta ini adalah bagian dari taktik." ungkap Sehun dengan senyum bangga.

Kedua mata namja didepannya ini membulat antusias.

"Taktik? Taktik apa? Cepat ceritakan padaku!" tukas Yixing penasaran banget.

"Iya cepat ceritakan. Kau susun rencana balas dendam kok gak ngajak–ngajak." Kyungsoo setengah bersungut–sungut.

"Iya sabar! Sabar! Jadi begini rencananya."

 **.**

 **.**

 _*SKENARIO BALAS DENDAM SEHUN*_

Jongin tertawa menggelegar ala penjahat di film–film. Saking lebarnya dia jadi mirip Joker, musuh Batman. Kemudian cowok itu menatap Sehun dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi sekali dan mata memicing jahat. Jongin menunjuk lurus–lurus tepat ke wajah tenang Sehun, "Dasar bodoh! Mau–maunya saja kutipu. Semuanya bohong! Siapa yang suka sama kau?!"

Sehun hanya tertawa anggun sambil mengibaskan tangan santai. "Tentu saja!" Sejurus kemudian dia mengeluarkan banyak kertas dari dalam tasnya. "Tau ini apa?"

Ekspresi wajah Jongin berubah pucat, tubuhnya gemetaran saking cemasnya, "I…itu bukannya surat-surat dariku?" tunjuknya ke surat–surat di genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Tepat sekali! Mau tau apa yang akan kulakukan?" tantangnya dengan senyum misterius. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jongin, Sehun langsung naik ke atas meja kantin yang letaknya ditengah–tengah, mengangkat kertas–kertas itu ke udara sambil berseru, "Hei teman-teman, coba lihat deh surat-surat ini!" Sehun membuang semua surat dari Jongin hingga jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"HENTIKAN!" Jongin berlutut sambil menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

Para siswa segera berkumpul dan membaca surat–surat yang tadi dibuang Sehun.

"Wah, coba lihat ini."

"Kai, apa benar kau yang menulis semua ini?"

"Norak banget!"

"HAHAHHA!"

Jongin pun pingsan diatas tumpukan surat yang ditulisnya sendiri.

 _*SKENARIO END*_

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitu deh, keren 'kan?" Sehun senyam-senyum bangga.

"Dasar anak jahat." Yixing ngakak puas.

Kyungsoo malah sweatdrop dengar rencana konyol Sehun, "Kau kebanyakan nonton sinetron, Hunnie."

"Tapi kelihatannya dia gak segigih itu. Sudah seminggu ini dia gak bilang apa–apa." tukas Sehun bernada meremehkan, "Jelas banget motifnya. Lagipula aku gak yakin cowok model Jongin mau baca novel picisan kayak gitu. Paling–paling bacaannya cuma komik—" _DUK!_ Sehun refleks mengelus kepalanya. "Kyungie! Jangan menimpukku dong!"

"Enak saja main tuduh. Bukan aku yang menimpukmu. Tapi dia!" tunjuk Kyungsoo ke seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Sehun. Ternyata orang itu adalah…

KAI!

Sehun langsung membeku dengan tampang horor. Ketahuan nge-gosip padahal oknum yang digosipin lagi berdiri dibelakangnya. Tengsin banget. Ah. Harus cepat–cepat ganti topik! "Jadi soal kemampuan menciptakan robot, Korea Selatan sebentar lagi akan menyaingi Jepang."

Kyungsoo ternganga.

Yixing cengo.

"Oi!" seru Kai merasa kesal dicuekin, "Ini bukumu. Makasih. Sudah ya." Usai berkata begitu (seperti biasa) dia langsung balik badan dan ngeloyor pergi dengan cuek, tak menggubris tiga orang yang masih terbengong-bengong menatap kepergiannya.

Sehun menoleh ke teman-temannya. "Tadi dia dengar gak, ya?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Gak tau deh. Kayaknya sih gak semua. Lagipula kalau dia dengar juga, dia gak akan ambil pusing. Udah kebal 'kan." jawab Kyungsoo sebodo amat.

"Benar–benar jutek. Gak takut kehilangan popularitas." gumam Yixing masih menatap punggung namja itu yang semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang diantara kerumunan siswa yang lagi antri makanan.

"Eh, ada surat lagi nih." celetuk Sehun membuat perhatian dua temannya kembali teralih. Ternyata ada lipatan surat lagi yang diselipkan di dalam buku itu.

Belum sempat Sehun memasukkan surat itu kedalam tas, Yixing sudah lebih dulu merebut surat itu dari tangan Sehun, "Mau baca, ah. Penasaran nih."

"Hei, aku juga mau baca." Kyungsoo merapat ke Yixing.

"Kalian juga anak jahat!" protes Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Tapi Yixing dan Baekhyun sudah keburu fokus membaca surat itu.

"Bagaimana? Menarik?" tanya Sehun kepada dua temannya yang masih menghayati isi surat Kai.

"Sepertinya dia benar–benar baca bukunya." jawab Yixing.

Sehun mengenryit tidak yakin. "Ah, masa?"

"Eh, tapi gak nyangka lho dia bisa menulis surat begini. Padahal kelihatannya kaku dan antisosial." komentar Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu menjudge. Sebagai seorang gitaris sekaligus komposer di band, sangat tidak mengejutkan kalau Kai punya sisi romantis tersembunyi dalam dirinya. Kayaknya sikap kakunya itu benar-benar cuma untuk kamuflase saja." timpal Yixing.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Kamuflase? Apa tidak capek begitu terus? Kalau aku sih sudah pasti bakalan gila."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ocehan teman-temannya. Kim Jongin benar–benar orang yang sulit diprediksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Untuk Sehun,**_

" _ **Hujan adalah tangisan para penghuni surga…"**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca buku, apalagi fiksi. Kalau nggak kau pinjami, mungkin seumur hidup nggak akan pernah baca buku sebagus ini. Terima kasih ya. Meskipun butuh waktu seminggu bagiku untuk menyelesaikannya.**_

 _ **Ceritanya menarik dan cukup menyentuh. Tentang seorang gadis bernama Lee Hangeuk yang memiliki trauma terhadap hujan bahkan sampai pingsan gara-gara itu. Untung saja Hangeuk bertemu dengan Bossnya yang penolong. Dibagian awal cerita agak menggelitik, gara-gara kesalahpahaman kecil berujung pada pertemuan kembali di Pulau Jeju. Rasanya keren sekali jika di dunia nyata juga bisa merasakan pertemuan yang sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu.**_

 _ **Memang alurnya tidak rumit dan sangat mudah ditebak. But it's okay, ceritanya lumayan bagus. Aku menyukainya. Setelah selesai membaca, aku jadi mengerti perasaan orang-orang di buku ini. Sekali lagi, Terima kasih ya.**_

 _ **Jongin**_

Dia berusaha keras membaca buku itu, sampai-sampai isi buku dan kesannya dia tulis juga. Tak disangka-sangka ternyata ini buku novel pertama yang ia baca. Dan AKU, orang pertama yang telah berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jongin _mau_ membaca cerita fiksi. Untuk pertama kalinya!

Jika saja ini semua bukan tipuan, aku ingin sekali merasa terharu dan bangga pada diriku sendiri. Bisa membuat namja kaku dan dingin seperti Kai mau membaca novel cinta–cintaan. Jujur saja memikirkan Kai yang rela membaca demi aku membuatku serasa berjalan diatas awan. Tapi buru–buru kutepis pikiran itu.

Sadarlah, bodoh! Dia capek–capek melakukan ini hanya karena 85 ribu won. Bukan karena keinginannya sendiri. Rasanya seperti dihujani ribuan pisau jika mengingat kenyataan itu.

Aku menghela napas. Kim Jongin, kau benar–benar orang yang penuh kejutan.

Aku menatap secarik kertas kosong dihadapanku. Kayaknya aku harus menulis lagi suarat balasan lagi.

"Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? 85 ribu won kan bisa didapat dengan kerja paruh waktu." dumelku pada kertas kosong.

"Jangan tulis _'Apa kau sehat–sehat saja?'_ lebih baik tulis _'Terima kasih atas suratmu'_ …tapi, uhm, terus apa ya?" mulutku komat–kamit di depan meja belajar demi menulis surat yang bisa dibilang sangat ketinggalan jaman, dimana ponsel canggih macam iPhone sudah bertebaran dan robot sudah bisa menggantikan manusia bekerja di pabrik. Harus kuakui, menulis surat itu tidak segampang mengetik surat singkat pada ponsel. Menulis kata singkatan disetiap kalimat pada surat sama saja dengan mengumumkan kebodohan diri sendiri pada dunia. Yeah, aku memang bukan seorang expert. Tapi setidaknya, jangan sampai menulis sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang salah paham.

Bukan berarti aku memikirkan Kai. Karena aku tahu ini semua adalah kebohongan. Dan tidak mungkin juga dia punya perasaan padaku, kan? Makanya dengan surat–suratan ini, aku ingin membuat Kai berpikir dirinya telah berhasil mengelabuiku.

Tapi lihat saja nanti. Pada akhirnya, orang yang akan tertawa adalah _aku_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu kemudian…

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk Kai langsung dikelasnya. Persetan dengan Yongguk dan teman–teman bodohnya. Taktik tetap harus berjalan sesuai rencana. Dan mengantarkan surat ke Kai masih termasuk bagian dari rencana.

Dia sampai di depan kelas 3C sekarang. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kai akan keluar dari kelas. Sehun memutuskan untuk merapat ke dekat pintu kelas, celingukan mencari ke dalam ruangan. Ternyata dari sekian kepala yang berada dalam kelas, Kai tidak ada diantaranya. Beberapa pasang mata sudah mulai melirik penasaran dan memperhatikan Sehun. Termasuk Yongguk dan Jihoon yang hanya mengawasi gerak–geriknya dari sudut ruangan tapi tidak berniat menghampiri namja itu. Disaat Sehun hampir menyerah, ada seorang namja yang berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ehm, maaf, Kim Jongin kemana ya?" tanya Sehun sengaja berdiri di tengah–tengah, menghalangi namja itu keluar dari pintu.

"Oh, Jongin sudah tiga hari ini tidak masuk. Tapi kalaupun masuk biasanya dia datang terlambat. Dia memang sering begitu." jawab namja itu agak heran sekaligus tersinggung karena dihalangi.

Sehun mengangguk sesaat kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih.

Namja itu segera berlalu dari hadapannya setelah Sehun bergeser dari pintu.

Menunggu disini sangat sia–sia, selain itu dia juga jengah terus diperhatikan oleh teman–teman sekelas duo kunyuk di ujung sana, makanya Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ.

 _Dasar tukang bolos! Padahal kelihatannya bersemangat kalau menulis tentang hidup orang,_ omel Sehun dalam hati.

Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali menuju kelas. Karena keasikan mengkhayal, Sehun jadi tidak sadar telah berpapasan dengan Taeil saat lewat di depan kelas 3B.

Taeil yang sempat melihat Sehun langsung ngeh kalau cowok itu baru saja dari kelas 3C untuk menemui Kai. Untung saja pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, oknum yang dimaksud muncul dari arah berlawanan.

Taeil segera berlari menghampiri Kai yang sedang bersiap–siap melangkah masuk dalam kelasnya.

"Jongin!"

Kai menghentikan langkah dan menoleh kearah Taeil yang berlari-lari menghampiri dia.

"Jong, kau berhasil ya? Gimana tuh caranya?" Taeil merangkul pundak Kai, bangga dengan temannya yang bisa dengan mudahnya menaklukan Sang Pretty Boy—Oh Sehun.

"Apaan?" Kai malah lemot.

"Jangan pura–pura bodoh! Kau berhasil mendekati namja itu kan? Waktu kau belum datang, tadi dia kesini mencarimu. Ayolah ngaku saja! Toh, sepertinya namja itu jatuh cinta padamu." tuduh Taeil dengan nada meledek.

Belum sempat Kai menjawab ketika ada suara seseorang berseru memanggilnya, "Hyuung!"

"Lihat tuh pacarmu datang." desis Taeil di telinga Kai sambil nyengir.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, hyung." Sehun melompat–lompat kecil di depannya dengan wajah ceria. Seperti anak anjing yang terlalu bahagia diajak jalan–jalan oleh sang majikan.

Kalau saja Kai tidak sedang diawasi, daritadi sudah dia cubit pipi namja cantik ini karena gemas dengan tingkah aegyonya. Tapi sayang sekali dia tidak bisa. Tidak sekarang. Jadi yang keluar dari mulutnya cuma, "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Tadi sudah kukembalikan. Aku sudah menyimpannya di lokermu. Jadi tenang saja. Barang itu sudah aman." tukas Sehun masih dengan senyum sumringah. Matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat indah.

Kai mengernyit. "Apa—"

"Habis kau nggak datang-datang sih. Karena nggak tahu harus dikembalikan kemana, makanya aku simpan saja di lokermu." Sehun terus saja mengoceh. Tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Kai untuk bicara, "Maaf ya kalau aku agak lancang? Tapi kau jangan marah ya?" kali ini dia minta maaf sambil menampilkan wajah imut-nya lagi.

Kai menghela napas. "Kau—"

"Eh, kenapa hyung tidak datang kemarin? Apa kau sakit? Kalau gak sakit terus kenapa dong?" tanya Sehun lagi–lagi memotong perkataan Kai. Sementara Taeil tidak bisa berhenti menampilkan senyum penuh arti mendengar celotehan riang yang keluar dari mulut Sehun serta ekspresi wajah Kai yang entah kenapa berubah keruh.

"Apa–apaan kau ini?!" hardik Kai tiba-tiba.

Sehun tersentak kaget. Matanya membulat dramatis. Namja itu seketika terdiam dengan wajah shock. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Kai bersikap ketus padanya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak habis pikir, untuk apa Kai terus bersikap manis lewat surat sementara di dunia nyata namja ini malah berusaha membangun tembok penghalang setinggi mungkin?

Oh, right. Jawabannya simpel saja. _Demi 85 ribu won._

Lagi–lagi secara tragis Sehun harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini semua cuma tipuan.

TIPUAN.

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk mengocehkan hal–hal yang tidak penting sebaiknya kau pergi saja." _JLEB!_ perkataan Kai bagai pisau yang langsung menghujam tepat ke jantung.

"Kau benar. Maaf mengganggu." Sehun langsung balik badan dan pergi dengan perasaan jengkel tingkat dewa. Jelas saja dia kesal. Niatnya datang kesini 'kan untuk bicara baik–baik. Eh, malah dibentak dan diusir dengan sangat tidak hormat begitu. Siapa yang tidak jengkel?

"Ya! Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh?! Target sudah bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu dan kau malah melepaskan dia?! Bodoh kok gak sembuh–sembuh!" maki Taeil yang tak habis pikir dengan tindakan Kai barusan. Dia kecewa melihat drama pengusiran yang diciptakan Kai.

Kai hanya terdiam. Perasaannya campur aduk. Persetan dengan ini semua! Dia sudah lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini aneh. Sehun merasa dirinya seperti sedang berada di planet lain sekarang. Hukum Kekelan Energi, Perubahan Entalpi, Eksoterm, Endoterm, Persamaan Termokimia…

Goddamn! Kenapa harus ada pelajaran Kimia di dunia ini?!

Sekuat apapun ia mencoba fokus tetap saja tidak bisa. Rasanya apa yang diucapkan oleh Donghae ssaem terdengar seperti bahasa dari planet lain yang tidak ia mengerti. Malah bikin kepalanya tambah mumet dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Ditambah lagi musti memikirkan hal yang bikin moodnya kacau

Duh, kenapa ini? Baru kali ini dia merasa payah begini. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang sedang bertarung hebat. Dua sisi yang berbeda. Logika dan perasaan. Yang pasti ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan segala omong-kosong yang ada di papan tulis. Karena yang terbayang-bayang di kepalanya daritadi hanya wajah Kai. Dipenui amarah.

 _Shit! Berhentilah memikirkan orang itu! What the hell are you?! Kenapa kau peduli padanya?! Memangnya dia memperdulikanmu?! Yang dia pedulikan hanya uang!_ teriak sebuah suara dalam diri Sehun. Entah itu logika atau perasaannya yang berteriak. Sehun tidak perduli. Dan dia tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

God. Kenapa perasaan aneh ini tidak mau berhenti mengganggu pikirannya?!

Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas. Ia menatap ke langit, memandangi awan putih yang bentuknya menyerupai donat, dia menoleh ke lapangan, tampak segerombolan anak basket sedang pemanasan dibawah sana, ada juga yang sedang asik bermain voli. Sehun kembali menatap keatas, ada sepasang burung gereja yang asik pacaran di atas pohon…arghhh bikin envy saja!

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Hal ini tentu saja menarik perhatian Yixing yang ternyata daritadi terus memperhatikan tingkah dan gerak-gerik Sehun yang seperti orang patah hati. Galau akut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing dengan mimik khawatir. Tangannya tetap bergerak untuk menyalin materi di papan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajah. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Sehun kembali menghela napas, "Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Yixing berkerut heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya malas.

"Tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu?" koreksi Yixing dengan nada meledek, "Ayolah, Hun. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan namja itu. Iya, 'kan?" tebak Yixing seratus persen tepat sasaran.

 _Apa kau peramal?!_ pekik Sehun dalam hati tapi urung dia ucapkan. Dia tidak mau jadi bahan tertawaan Yixing, "Amit-amit aku memikirkan dia." decih Sehun. Namun sedetik kemudian ada suara dalam dirinya yang berteriak: _Pembohong! Kau pembohong!_

Yixing terkekeh tanpa suara. Dia sudah hapal tabiat temannya satu ini. Jika yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah 'NO', Jangan diartikan secara harfiah. Karena 'NO'-nya Sehun itu bisa berarti sebaliknya. "Bro, aku punya saran untukmu. Mau dengar?"

Sehun beralih menatap Yixing, "Apa itu?"

"Ada lho obat manjur untuk menyembuhkan penyakit galau. Dijamin ampuh!"

"Hei, aku tidak—"

"Mau dengar apa tidak?" desak Yixing.

"Oh, baiklah. Apa itu?" Sehun mengalah. Dia penasaran juga.

"Gampang saja. Cukup terjun sekarang dari jendela."

Sehun menganga mendengar saran geblek monyet jahil ini. Iya sih, memang ampuh. Tidak hanya galau yang hilang, tapi nyawa juga.

"Kenapa sih aku dulu mau sebangku denganmu?! Bikin sebal saja!" Sehun misah-misuh sendiri.

Yixing cengar-cengir mendengarnya, "You're welcome."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di atap sekolah, seorang namja sedang duduk termenung, secarik kertas ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Ia bersandar di tembok. Siang itu Kai tidak sendirian, ada beberapa murid cewek yang juga nongkrong-nongkrong di sekitar situ. Tentu saja mereka asik dengan obrolan mereka sendiri. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan Kai. Kai tentu saja sebodo amat dengan mereka. Kalau hari-hari biasanya ia bakalan terganggu dan lebih memilih hengkang daripada harus berlama-lama disitu mendengar para cewek bergosip. Tapi kali ini pengecualian, karena pikiran Kai sedang melayang kemana-mana.

 _ **Untuk Jongin,**_

 _ **Aku sudah baca bukumu. Terima kasih, ya. Ini pertama kalinya kau meminjamiku buku. Tapi aku suka. Ceritanya bagus. Setelah membacanya, aku jadi berpikir kisah tokoh utama yang ada dalam buku itu hampir mirip dengan kita. Hanya dihubungkan oleh secarik kertas. Bedanya, mereka ada di Benua yang berbeda, sedangkan kita masih dipertemukan dalam gedung yang sama.**_

 _ **Bagaimana menurutmu? Maaf, bukannya berniat lancang atau ingin menyinggung. Hanya saja, rasanya pasti lebih menyenangkan jika kita bisa bertemu langsung dan mengobrol bersama. As a friend, tentu saja. Aku merasa kau adalah teman yang menyenangkan.**_

 _ **Jangan khawatir, aku ini orang yang sangat mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Tapi ingatkan aku ya jika nanti aku kelepasan dan terlalu banyak bicara. Maklumlah, jika terlalu senang, terkadang aku suka lupa diri. Heheh.**_

 _ **Eh, tunggu dulu! Apa jangan-jangan kau sengaja meminjamiku buku itu karena kau juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama?**_

 _ **Sehun ;)**_

Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya, gemas sendiri. Ia kembali menyesali tindakan bodohnya tadi pagi.

 _Kenapa aku melakukan itu?!_

Kai merogoh isi tas ransel, mengeluarkan pulpen dan buku tulis dari dalam sana. Merobek bagian tengah buku catatannya. Dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Hai, Jongin. Sedang menulis apa?" sapa salah seorang yeoja yang daritadi sibuk memperhatikannya. Yeoja itu adalah Im Yoona, anak kelas A yang sudah lama mengagumi Kai tapi baru berani nyamperin sekarang.

Seperti biasa jawaban Kai sangat singkat, padat dan datar, "Surat Cinta."

Raut wajah Yoona berubah kecewa. Dia merasa kecolongan. Surat cinta?! Untuk siapa? Kenapa dia baru tau sekarang? Dan siapa gadis yang sangat beruntung itu?

Poor Yoona. Seandainya saja dia tau kalau lawan menyurat Kai ternyata seorang namja…

"Oh." sahutnya dengan tidak rela. Tapi masih pantang mundur, "Hei, begini saja. Aku dan teman – temanku sepulang sekolah rencananya mau pergi ke tempat karaoke di daerah Gangnam. Kalau kau mau kau bisa—"

"Tidak. Terima kasih." potong Kai yang membuat yeoja cantik itu terpaksa harus menelan pil pahit sekali lagi.

"Oh…okay, baiklah. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya? Bye." Yoona buru-buru minggat dari situ. Ia sudah sering melihat apa konsekuensinya jika berani ngotot dengan Kim Jongin. Pilihannya cuma dua: Dibentak atau Diusir dengan tidak hormat. Baru melihatnya saja sudah nelangsa apalagi harus mengalaminya secara langsung. Gak deh. Makasih. Lagian dia juga gak ngebet-ngebet banget kayak fans-fans Kim Jongin yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka lemari lokernya. Tidak kaget mengapa lokernya tetap kosong. Hanya berisi beberapa buku dan sepatu ganti.

 _Apa sih yang kuharapkan?_

Ia kembali menutup loker itu. Baru beberapa senti melangkah, seketika ia dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan dari arah belakang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang berlari terengah-engah kearahnya.

"Hai." sapanya tersenyum tampan. Senyum kedua paling tampan yang pernah dilihat Sehun setelah sekian lama. Membuat namja itu terpana sekaligus berdebar.

 _Ini aneh. Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat?_

"H…hai juga." Sehun balas melambai singkat. Ia berdiri salting di tempat. Senyumnya jadi terlihat luar biasa aneh dan menakutkan. Keanehan berikutnya yang baru disadari Sehun, kenapa rasa marahnya hilang begitu saja? Bukankah seharusnya dia kecewa? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

"Nih. Baca sendiri ya." Kai menyelipkan amplop berisi surat ke tangan Sehun. Kali ini agak tebal. Bukan disisipkan dalam buku seperti biasanya.

Begitu amplopnya sudah berpindah ke tangan Sehun, namja itu kembali tersenyum manis untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Pamit sekilas, balik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Acuh tak acuh. Seperti biasa. Begitulah Kim Jongin.

Ralat… yang kali ini agak tidak biasa, karena pakai embel-embel senyuman.

 _Kesurupan apa sih? Kok tumben jadi murah senyum begitu? Dasar orang aneh,_ pikir Sehun terheran-heran tapi sekaligus merasa senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata selain surat, di dalam amplop itu ada sekeping CD.

 _ **Untuk Sehun,**_

 _ **Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku meminta maaf kepada orang yang jadi korban sikap burukku. Mungkin untuk kedepannya aku harus membiasakan diri untuk mengontrol emosiku. Oke, kembali ke topik awal. Aku minta maaf padamu sekali lagi atas sikap burukku tadi pagi. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan itu. Mungkin saja karena moodku sedang buruk. Hari ini aku telah melewati hari yang cukup berat. Aku terlambat datang karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan yang mungkin akan lebih bagus jika kuceritakan secara langsung padamu. Lewat dunia nyata. Mengerti 'kan maksudku?**_

 _ **Oh iya, tentang alasanku meminjamkan buku itu jujur saja karena kupikir cerita dalam buku itu menarik. Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Tapi aku sependapat denganmu. Akan lebih bagus jika kita bisa bertemu dan mengobrol langsung. Jadi bisa dibilang, mungkin ini akan menjadi surat terakhirku. Lagipula menulis surat sudah ketinggalan jaman.**_

 _ **Oh iya, sebelumnya aku ingin bercerita sedikit padamu alasan kenapa aku sering membolos. Aku nggak pernah memberitahu siapapun alasanku sering membolos. Bahkan kepada Yongguk dan teman-temannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku memberitahu rahasiaku pada seseorang.**_

 _ **Seperti yang kau tahu, aku anak band. Selain aku, semua anggotanya sudah pindah ke Seoul. Cuma aku yang masih di Busan. Kami kumpul kalau ada live show saja. Itulah alasannya mengapa aku sering bolos.**_

 _ **Karena itu, aku berencana akan pindah ke Seoul dan melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya beberapa hari lalu aku mengikuti ujian penerimaan di Seoul Insititute of Arts. Jadi Sekarang tinggal menunggu pengumuman saja. Tentu saja, aku mendaftar tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuaku. Mereka gak pernah setuju jika aku menjadi seorang musisi. Mereka bilang jika aku berkuliah di jurusan seni, mereka akan berhenti membiayaiku lagi. Bukan berarti mereka mengusirku dan tidak menganggapku sebagai anak lagi seperti gosip yang beredar selama ini. Tapi aku tidak perduli, musik adalah jalan hidupku. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun demi menggapai impian itu. Selain itu, aku juga mulai kerja sambilan. Cari pengalaman sekaligus belajar mandiri.**_

 _ **Ps: Dalam kepingan CD itu adalah beberapa lagu yang baru-baru kuciptakan. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarkannya. :)**_

 _ **Jongin**_

Aku tersenyum usai membaca surat itu. Surat terpanjang pertama dari Jongin. Ternyata namja itu memiliki impian yang hebat. Menjadi musisi.

Lagu-lagu ballad yang lembut segera saja menggema memenuhi kamarku. Tak menyangka orang yang kaku dan jutek begitu bisa membuat lagu-lagu cinta yang menyentuh seperti ini. Kalau dilihat dari sikapnya yang dingin itu, aku jadi ragu ia pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi… kita tidak bisa menjudge sesuatu dari luarnya saja kan? Kalau begitu darimana datangnya inspirasi Kai menulis lagu-lagu indah ini? Semakin lama mengenal namja itu, tak bisa kupingkiri, semakin besar pula keinginanku untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam…

Arghh! Apa-apaan?! Sadar woy, sadar! Dia melakukan ini semua bukan tanpa maksud!

 _Lalu kalau ini semua palsu, kenapa dia sampai rela menceritakan rahasia dan impiannya kepadamu?_ Lagi-lagi perasaan dalam diriku berkata.

 _Tentu saja 'kan supaya kau terkesan. Agar rencananya untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta berhasil. Dia benar-benar buaya yang cerdik. Kim Jongin tidak bisa dianggap remeh, j_ awab suara hatiku yang lain. Mewakili Sang Logika.

 _Oh ya? Lantas bagaimana jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu? Bagaimana jika surat-menyurat ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan taruhan bodoh itu? Coba pikir baik-baik!_

 _Pikir baik-baik._

 _Pikir baik-baik._

 _Pikir baik-baik._

Kata-kata itu terus menggema berulang kali dalam kepalaku. Berputar-putar dan memenuhi pikiran hingga membuatku nyaris gila. Bahkan untuk memikirkan balasan yang harus kutulis pun sangat sulit. Aku tidak mampu menulis apapun.

Ya ampun. Kenapa sih aku ini? Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Kim Jongin?

 _Ya, kau menyukainya._

 _Kau menyukainya._

 _Kau menyukainya._

Arghh! Berhentilah bersuara dalam kepalaku!

Entah kekuatan apa yang menggerakan tanganku untuk mengambil ponsel yang daritadi kuletakkan di sampingku dan mencari nomor seseorang di dalam kontak.

"Ha…halo…ini aku, Sehun…"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **From: Kai**_

 _ **Aku kerja di Expo Cafe.**_

 _ **tapi shiftku slsai pada jam 9 mlm.**_

 _ **Baru setelah itu kita bisa lgsg...'kencan?'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku malah datang menemui dia?_

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." celetuk sebuah suara dari belakang. Namja manis itu menoleh dan mendapati Kai dengan senyum sumringah dan gitar yang tersampir di pundaknya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Menemuimu seperti ini. Kau pasti sudah capek sekali." Sehun masih teringat kejadian pengusiran kemarin pagi yang masih membekas dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula agak sepi hari ini. Jadi tidak terlalu sibuk." jawab Kai tersenyum sumringah. Benar-benar berbeda dari Kai yang biasanya saat di sekolah. Ini diri Kai yang ada dalam surat-surat itu. Kai yang ramah, terbuka dan jujur. Dan Sehun menyukai sisi Kim Jongin yang ini. Sangat apa adanya dan sangat…

…Mempesona?

"Mau minum-minum dulu? Kebetulan Café ini buka dua puluh empat jam." tawar Kai sambil menunjuk kearah pintu masuk dengan ibu jarinya.

Sehun menggeleng lagi, "Tidak usah. Aku belum delapan belas." tolaknya halus.

"Baiklah." Kai tidak memaksa, "Kalau begitu langsung saja."

Mereka berdua jalan beriringan menuju apartemen Kai. Memang hari ini mereka berdua janjian untuk 'kencan' di apartemen Kai. Karena apartemen Kai hanya beberapa blok dari sini, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Lumayan, hemat ongkos. Sekalian biar bisa agak lama ngobrolnya sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi musim gugur. Begitu kata Kai.

"Kau bawa gitar ke tempat kerja?" tanya Sehun memecah kesunyian.

"Iya, bossku sangat suka musik. Usianya tidak terpaut terlalu jauh, hanya beda berapa tahun diatasku. Jika sedang bosan atau sedang rame pengunjung, biasanya dia menyuruhku untuk tampil menemani dia di panggung. Jadi ceritanya kami duet." jawaban Kai—secara mengejutkan—tidak datar dan pendek.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk sambil ber-Oo ria, "Sudah berapa lama hyung bekerja disitu?"

"Baru seminggu. Tadinya aku bekerja di sebuah bar. Tapi kurang sreg dengan gajinya. Makanya pindah lagi."

"Apa kau berencana akan pindah lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Kai mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin tidak sampai upacara kelulusan dua bulan kedepan. Lagipula aku juga sudah akrab dengan bossku yang sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum, ia menoleh dan agak terkejut melihat tatapan intens Kai yang ternyata terus terpaku kearahnya. Dia buru-buru menoleh kearah lain sebelum cowok ini menyadari perubahan warna di wajahnya. Perasaan salting kembali mendera Sehun, "Ah…ehm…sebaiknya hyung tetap menjaga pandangan kedepan. Aku tidak ingin disalahkan jika kau menabrak tiang listrik."

Kai tertawa renyah. Saking renyahnya sampai membuat Sehun nyaris meleleh mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak bakal menabrak apapun selama ada kau disampingku."

Demi ubur-ubur dilaut, uke macam apa yang tidak merona mendengar gombalan dari pangeran tampan macam Kim Jongin?

"Apaan sih." Sehun menunduk dalam-dalam, memandangi trotoar di bawah sepatu. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Kai melihatnya. Malu banget!

"Hei…" Kai sekarang berada di depan Sehun, "Kalau jalan liat kedepan dong. Nanti nabrak tiang listrik lho." godanya sambil berjalan mundur dengan kedua tangan di saku jaket.

"Biarin." Sehun masih menghayati trotoar.

Kai jadi semakin gemas melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti anak gadis lagi jatuh cinta, malu-malu kucing. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, lho."

"Berisik."

"Baiklah." Mendadak Kai menyetop langkah mundurnya, membuat Sehun yang kurang persiapan dan tidak fokus otomatis jadi menubruk telak-telak tubuh namja dihadapannya itu.

"Kena kau!" seru Kai yang sekarang sedang mengunci tubuh ramping Sehun dalam pelukannya. Jujur saja ini yang selalu ingin ia lakukan saat di sekolah. Memperhatikan namja itu dari jauh tanpa bisa menyentuhnya sedikitpun, membuatnya frustasi dan jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Setidaknya malam ini, semua penantiannya akan terbayarkan.

"Hyung, lepaskan! Nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" Sehun panik sambil menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Kai. Bukannya apa, dia hanya tidak ingin bunyi debaran jantung abnormalnya didengar oleh Kai. Kan bisa gawat…

"Bodo amat." Kai malah makin memperdalam dekapannya. Sekarang posisi tubuh mereka saling menempel erat satu sama lain. Saking dekatnya, Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kai menggelitik telinga dan lehernya.

"Hyuuung…" cicit Sehun seperti anak kecil yang memelas minta dibelikan permen.

"Pstt, aku merasakan sesuatu nih." Kai menyeringai.

 _Gawat!_

Sehun gelagapan. "A…apa itu?"

Seringai Kai makin lebar. "Temponya sangat cepat. Apa ini debaran jantungmu?"

 _Tuh, kan!_

Sehun serta merta mendorong Kai dengan segenap kekuatan hingga pelukan namja itu terlepas. Tak ayal Kai jadi terhuyung mundur karena dorongan sekuat tenaga milik Sehun, meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Aku pulang saja, ah." Sehun mempoutkan bibir sambil balik badan mau kabur. Tapi terlambat karena tangan kanannya sudah keburu ditahan dan ditarik oleh Kai. Dalam waktu hitungan detik, Sehun sudah kembali terhempas dalam pelukan Kai.

"Jangan pergi, aku masih ingin melihat wajahmu," bisiknya dalam.

"Uhm…eng…bukankah kita seharusnya ke apartemenmu?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia mati kutu dibawah tatapan intens Kai dan pelukan hangatnya.

"Kita tidak akan kesana sebelum kau berhenti buang muka." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kai langsung mengangkat dagu Sehun dan memposisikan wajahnya hingga kini dia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi putih itu dengan jelas, "Nah, begini lebih baik."

"…hyuung, kumohon, jangan seperti ini…" rengek Sehun debaran jantung maksimalnya. Dia sudah face–to–face dengan wajah Kai sekarang. Tapi matanya tertutup rapat. Kalau begini terus, lama-lama dia bisa pingsan nih.

Kai menyeringai lebar. Melihat ekspresi Sehun yang begitu lucu sekaligus menggoda, memunculkan suatu ide jahil di kepalanya.

"Wah, lihat! Ada bintang jatuh."

Dengan polosnya Sehun langsung buka mata, "Mana—" dia tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya karena saat membuka mata, pada detik itu pula ia melihat wajah Kai tepat di depan wajahnya. Seinchi lebih dekat, lebih dekat, semakin dekat, hingga kini ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Sekali lagi… Nyaris. Karena Kai segera berhenti. Ia menatap dalam dan lama wajah shock didepannya dengan senyum miring yang begitu tampan.

 _Kenapa berhenti?!_ teriak Sehun kecewa. Hanya dalam hati, soalnya dia sendiri lagi jadi patung sekarang. Patung tak berdaya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Baiklah, sekarang namamu adalah vampir merah." tukas Kai sambil menjauhkan wajah dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah kecewa tapi hanya sekilas. Takut Kai menyadarinya. Tentu saja Kai tidak sebodoh itu. Bukan berarti dia tidak berniat mencium Sehun tadi. Hanya saja…

Tidak sekarang. Bukan disini. "Ayo, vampir merah. Sekarang kita ke apartemenku." Kai langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kejadian 'romantis' barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan satu genjrengan di senar dan senyum puas yang mengembang di wajah tampannya, "Bagaimana?"

Sehun tidak sanggup berkata-kata karena terharu dan terlalu menghayati lagu ciptaan Kai, "Ehmm…"

"Jangan-jangan jelek ya?" tanya Kai ragu melihat Sehun malah menunduk dalam diam. Andai saja namja itu tahu kalau Sehun lagi sibuk menyembunyikan pipi bersemu-semunya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap lurus-lurus ke mata elang Kai.

"I…iya bagus kok. Aku suka." puji Sehun tulus.

Mata Kai memicing, "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Senyum manis Kai merekah. Tangan kanannya terjulur mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sehun, "Aigoo! Hunnie… kau sangat manis. Apa kau benar-benar seorang namja?"

Bibir Sehun mempout, "Yaiyalah, hyung. Memangnya ada yeoja berdada tripleks kayak begini?"

Kai pura-pura kaget, "Oh ya? Sini biar kucek dulu!" Ternyata yang dimaksud Kai dengan 'mengecek' adalah menggelitiki dada dan pinggang Sehun hingga cowok itu ngakak guling-guling di lantai sambil berteriak minta ampun.

"Hyunggg! Ampunnn! Hentikaann! Geliii…"

"Tidak mau! Salah sendiri kau begitu manis!"

"Hyuunggg…"

Kai menghentikan aksi menggelitiknya.

Sehun berhenti tertawa.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah terbaring di lantai dalam posisi Kai menindih tubuh Sehun begitu dekat. Saking dekatnya, sampai-sampai Kai bisa mendengar bunyi debaran jantung yang sangat keras. Entah itu miliknya atau milik namja manis di bawahnya ini.

"Hyuung…"

"Ya?"

"Beraaat…"

Kai tersentak sadar dan buru-buru bangkit berdiri.

"Oh iya maaf… maaf… aku, aku… yang tadi itu hanya becanda. Aku tidak bermaksud… begitu…" Sumpah. Kai salah tingkah parah! "Eh, tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" Entah kenapa Kai malah menanyakan keadaan Sehun. Sudah jelas kan namja itu tidak baik-baik saja. Dia nyaris mati. Mati bahagia dalam pelukan.

Sehun bisa apa lagi selain mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir. Aku masih utuh kok." jawabnya asbun.

Kai hanya terkekeh, "Jadi menginap disini?"

Err… kayaknya gak dulu deh. Bukannya Sehun gak mau. Tapi dia takut jantungnya bisa pensiun dini kalau harus bobo satu kamar sama namja ini. Belum lagi otaknya mulai yadong dan ngebayangin yang bukan-bukan setelah kejadian tadi.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau lain kali saja? Soalnya masih mau ngerjain tugas. Deadline. Besok harus dikumpul." Sehun mencoba mengarang alasan.

"Tugas apa? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." tanya Kai penuh perhatian.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku masih bisa ngerjain sendiri malah ngerepotin." tolak Sehun sehalus mungkin.

Kai tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku akan dengan senang hati mau membantu. Tapi kalau itu memang maumu ya apa boleh buat. Maybe next time?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku juga akan dengansenang hati mau menerima bantuanmu, hyung. But maybe next time."

Kai kembali mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sehun, membuat pipi mulusnya kembali berwarna merah, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam. Perlu kuantar?"

Sehun menggeleng, lalu balas tersenyum, "Tidak usah. Uhm… selamat malam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir!

Yang tadi hampir saja!

Pokoknya aku tidak akan termakan umpan untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku tidak boleh tertipu lagi.

Tidak boleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hy…hyung?"

Kai sumringah. "Hai, Hunnie."

Kedua bola mata Sehun melebar tak percaya. Dia buru-buru merapikan rambut dan membetulkan letak kaosnya yang agak miring.

Gimana gak kaget kalau dari seminggu gak ada kabar, eh tau-tau cowok ini muncul di depan pagar. Mana Kai itu gak pernah bilang mau main ke rumahnya hari ini. Ini salah satu sifat Kai yang selalu bikin Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. Cowok ini terkadang bisa menjadi sangat misterius dan penuh kejutan. Adakalanya dia bersikap sangat manis dan penuh perhatian. Dan adakalanya dimana sikap misterius dan sulit ditebaknya itu yang mendominasi. Ini yang membuat Sehun selalu penasaran dan kadang blingsatan sendiri mengartikan senyuman, tatapan mata, bahkan gerak-geriknya. Rupanya gelar 'The Ice Prince' itu gak mubazir dilimpahkan pada Kim Jongin. Contohnya seperti kedatangan Kai di rumahnya kali ini, benar-benar suatu hal yang gak disangka-sangka bagi Sehun. Mana dia belum mandi. Untung tadi sempat gosok gigi sama cuci muka. Jadi gak terlalu mirip banget sama gembel.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kai langsung karena Sehun gak ada gelagat bakal nyuruh dia masuk. Namja ini malah berdiri melongo dengan cengiran aneh. Bikin Kai jadi geli sendiri melihatnya. Menurutnya, _natural beauty_ seseorang bisa dilihat saat ia bangun tidur. Dan walaupun Sehun itu namja, Kai tetap sangat suka dengan penampilan Sehun saat bangun tidur. Terlihat sangat natural, manis sekaligus…menggairahkan?

Sehun mempersilahkan Kai masuk dengan perasaan nervous tingkat dewa.

"Kemana semua keluargamu?" tanya Kai saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sehun, "Eh ngomong-ngomong, gak apa-apa nih aku masuk?"

Sehun tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk malu-malu, "Gak apa-apa. Tapi aku mau mandi dulu. Hyung biar menunggu disini saja."

Heh? Disini saja? Di dalam kamar maksudnya? Entah kenapa penuturan Sehun tadi terdengar seperti 'undangan' di telinga Kai. Atau lagi-lagi otaknya sedang dikendalikan oleh setan mesum?

 _Arghh! Setan, keluarlah dari pikiranku!_

"Oh…uhm, eh, iya, baiklah." Kai gagap plus gugup. Namja itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang king size milik Sehun. Kamar Sehun memang benar-benar sangat rapi untuk ukuran kamar cowok. Didominasi warna putih dan abu-abu. Tapi Kai gak terlalu peduli dengan dekorasi kamar, karena sekarang dia lagi sibuk menenangkan jantung dan pikirannya sendiri.

"Mereka semua sedang ada urusan. Appa sedang ada rapat di Kyoto dan emma menemaninya. Kakak pertamaku juga sedang dinas diluar kota, kakak keduaku sampai saat ini masih sibuk dengan proyek bodohnya jadi jarang pulang, sementara kakakku yang ketiga, Taekwoon, dia tergabung dalam Mahasiswa Pecinta Alam di kampusnya dan sedang melakukan ekspedisi ke Gunung Kilimanjaro. Jadi aku sendirian saja." ungkap Sehun panjang lebar dan sangat lengkap tanpa ada informasi yang terlewatkan.

Kai yang mendengarnya cuma manggut-manggut sambil ber-ohhh ria.

"Hyung, aku mandi dulu ya." Sehun ini mandi aja pake pamit dulu. Dasar. Apanya yang Kai gak tambah mupeng, coba?

"Boleh ikutan gak?" tanya Kai bercanda sekaligus ngarep.

Sehun otomatis menggeleng.

"Pelit." Kai menjulurkan lidah.

Sehun tertawa sebentar lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Bebrapa detik kemudian suara byar–byur–byar disertai suara nyanyian terdengar. Ternyata Sehun adalah artis kamar mandi. Tapi suara Sehun merdu juga. Kai jadi senyam–senyum sendiri mendengarnya.

Kai memutuskan untuk melihat–lihat sekeliling kamar sambil menunggu Sehun selesai mandi. Daripada mati kebosanan.

Kai memperhatikan foto-foto Sehun waktu balita, ada juga foto waktu sama keluarganya sedang berpose di depan menara Eiffel, foto bersama teman-temannya dengan senyum selebar iklan pasta gigi, foto waktu Sehun masih berumur lima tahun sedang duduk di ayunan, foto bareng teman-temannya waktu kelulusan SMP, foto Sehun dengan latar belakang hutan cemara bersalju, foto bareng keluarga di tembok Cina, dan terakhir foto Sehun memakai jaket tebal dengan latar belakang hamparan padang bunga yang luas nan indah. Kai terpana melihat foto terakhir. Disitu wajah Sehun terlihat bersinar dengan senyum yang sama indahnya dengan latar belakang hamparan bunga. Poni kecoklatannya sedikit tersibak oleh angin. Bikin Kai langsung jatuh hati dan diam-diam pengen bawa pulang foto yang ini.

Sekarang Kai berpindah ke meja belajar yang jadi satu dengan lemari buku. Sehun emang benar-benar kutu buku sejati. Buku-buku tebalnya banyak banget. Selain buku-buku tebal, buku novel sama komik juga gak kalah banyak. Kai geleng-geleng kepala sambil berdecak kagum.

Terakhir mata Kai kembali ke foto sketsa wajah Sehun dalam ukuran raksasa yang dibingkai figura kayu dan dipasang tepat di atas tempat tidur. Lagi asik-asiknya mengamati sketsa wajah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kai menoleh kebelakang dan kedua bola matanya langsung loncat keluar begitu melihat Sang Pujaan Hati hanya keluar dengan balutan handuk minim di pinggul. Mempertontonkan kulit paha seputih susu yang mulus. Untung saja bagian atas tubuhnya ditutupi kaos oblong. Kalau enggak, Kai pasti langsung mimisan dibuatnya.

"Ehm… tadi kelupaan ini…" Sehun buru-buru mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari dengan tertunduk malu. Yang sempat tertangkap mata Kai, sesuatu itu adalah celana dalam warna biru yang buru-buru disembunyikan Sehun di belakang punggungnya. Meski sesama pria, Sehun tetap merasa aneh harus menteng benda itu di tangannya secara terang-terangan. Dengan secepat kilat, Sehun akhirnya kembali ke kamar mandi dengan posisi jalan kepiting alias menyamping karena berusaha nyembunyiin celana dalam di belakang punggung. Meskipun usahanya itu sia-sia karena sudah terlanjur ketangkap basah oleh Kai.

Kai terduduk lemas di ranjang. Lemas melihat keseksian Sehun 'bottom less' mode. Kai benci mengakui ini, tapi kucing garong mana yang gak nafsu kalau disodorin ikan asin langsung didepan hidungnya?

 _Aisshh! Jangan sekarang, jangan sekarang! Tahan, tahan!_ Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sambil menampari kedua pipinya bergantian. Berusaha mengeluarkan pikiran mesum dari dalam otaknya.

Begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi, Kai buru-buru menyetel wajah frustasinya ke mode normal kembali. Senyumnya merekah begitu dilihatnya Sehun sudah dengan pakaian lengkap. Gak mengundang nafsu lelaki hidung belang seperti tadi.

"Wah, ada yang sudah harum nih." ledek Kai dengan senyum jahil.

"Aku memang selalu harum tanpa mandi kok." jawab Sehun pede sambil memasukkan pakaian kotornya dalam keranjang baju.

"Masa?" Kai bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu memeluk namja itu dari belakang. Kedua tangan Kai melingkar di pinggang ramping Sehun.

Sehun berdehem. Apa-apan cowok ini main peluk saja?

"Eng… hyung…"

"Kau harum. Wangi buah apel, hmm?" tanya Kai yang sudah membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. Ada sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan saat hidung Kai bergerak turun menyusuri kulit lehernya. Saking menikmatinya, tanpa sadar keluar desahan yang indah sekaligus menggoda dari bibir Sehun. Kai seperti tertampar saat mendengarnya. Suara dalam hatinya berteriak menginginkan yang lebih daripada ini. Dia ingin mendengar langsung 'nyanyian merdu' Sehun dalam dekapannya.

Kai menyeringai. Ia menarik pakaian yang menutupi bahu mulus Sehun kemudian meninggalkan satu kecupan disana, "Aku suka apel." bisiknya dengan suara berat yang terdengar seperti hipnotis yang memabukkan.

Kai tidak tahu darimana dia dapat keberanian seperti ini, apalagi cowok di pelukannya ini ternyata tidak menolak, segera saja dia melumat bibir kissable Sehun yang menggiurkan. Melumat dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Karena ciuman yang diberikan Kai tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali. Sangat bernafsu. Tapi aneh sekali Sehun menyukainya. Kelopak matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi hangat bibir Kai. Karena kuncian tangan kiri Kai sudah berpindah, kini tangan Sehun bisa dengan bebas melingkari leher Kai. Mencengkeram surai coklat keemasan milik namja itu. Bibir Sehun terasa manis dan Kai seperti ketagihan. Lumatan-lumatan itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Kai terus bergerak menghisap bibir bagian bawah dan atas Sehun secara bergantian. Membuat Sehun terus melenguh dibuatnya. Kai segera menelusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun. Dengan lihai menaut lidah milik Sehun. Sehun membiarkan lidah Kai mendominasi dan mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya.

"Engghh…" Sehun menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati perlakuan Kai. Cengkraman tangannya di surai cowok itu semakin menguat.

Tidak puas hanya dengan bibir, ciuman Kai segera bergerak turun menyapu leher jenjang milik Sehun.

Sehun terkesiap. Seolah baru terbangun dari mimpi. Gawat. Jangan sampai cowok ini…

Tidak bisa. Ini sudah kelewatan!

"Sudah… sudah cukup" ucap Sehun dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Padahal ini baru pembukaan saja tapi dirinya sudah seperti orang habis lari maraton.

Kai menyeringai evil. "Sudah cukup? Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin melakukannya hari ini."

Sehun meloloskan diri dari pelukan Kai. "Melakukan apa?"

"Ayolah, baby. Jangan pura-pura. Kau juga pasti mau 'itu', kan? Makanya sengaja menyuruhku menunggu di kamar. Aku sudah tahu. Kau begitu menginginkanku," Kai maju selangkah sementara Sehun beringsut mundur dua langkah. "Kau sangat mudah ditebak. Surat-surat itu tidak bisa dibohongi."

Sehun terpaku shock.

Satu hal yang paling Kai sesali karena sejurus kemudian sebuah tamparan telak mendarat keras di pipi kanannya. Bodoh. Kenapa dia malah kelepasan bilang begitu? Tidak. Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudnya! Dia cuma ingin menggoda Sehun. Sumpah, bukan begini niatnya!

Tapi cowok itu sudah keburu salah kaprah duluan dan kelihatan sangat marah sekali. Marah, sedih, sekaligus kecewa.

Kedua tangan Sehun terkepal membentuk tinju. "Aku juga sudah tahu soal taruhan konyolmu. Kalian sangat mudah ditebak."

Kai terperangah sambil masih memegangi pipinya. Namun hanya terdiam karena dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau mungkin berpikir dirimu sudah menang, Kim Jongin. Tapi aku…" Sehun berjalan ke meja belajar, meraih tumpukan surat dari dalam laci lalu merobek semua surat itu menjadi serpihan kecil. Benar-benar dia robek! Serpihan-serpihannya berguguran di lantai dengan cara paling sadis yang pernah dilihat Kai. Semuanya lenyap. Surat-sura yang dia tulis. Berubah menjadi serpihan tak berguna. Tidak ada sedikitpun yang tersisa.

"Aku bukan manusia gampangan seperti yang kalian pikir." Sehun terkekeh sinis. "Kau salah besar kalau mengira aku sangat mudah dibodohi."

"Sehun… aku tadi tidak—"

" _Well, Sir_. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku masih banyak urusan setelah ini. Oh iya, pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana."

"Sehun…"

Kai langsung didorong keluar oleh Sehun. Tak cuma keluar dari pintu kamar, dia juga di dorong keluar dari pintu gerbang.

"Sehun, Hun! Tunggu dulu… biar kujelaskan. Aku—"

Cowok itu membanting pintu pagar tepat di depan wajah Kai. "Sampai jumpa, Kai."

Hanya begitu? Sampai jumpa? Oke. Resmi sudah. Kisah cintanya berakhir sebelum sempat dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri diikuti Kyungsoo dan Yixing di belakangnya. Di tangan namja itu ada sekotak kue tart krim. Jangan tanya deh itu kue buat siapa.

Begitu sampai di atap sekolah, senyum Sehun mengembang menjadi super duper manis ketika melihat sosok Yongguk berdiri pongah di depan sana bersama ketiga pengikut-pengikut setianya. Tapi Jongin tak terlihat dimanapun. Ah, sudahlah. Toh tujuannya kesini bukan demi Jongin si penipu itu. Dia memang ingin menemui Yongguk. Untuk memberi 'kejutan' terakhir padanya.

"Wah, wah, wah." Yongguk bersiul nyaring. "Lihat siapa yang datang. Putri cantik Oh Sehun, apa kau sedang tersesat, hm? Atau sedang mencari pangeran tampanmu?" ledeknya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Berbeda dengan Yongguk yang urakan, Sehun justru tampak sangat tenang dan kalem. Setenang awan-awan putih yang bergerak lambat di langit biru. Dia melempar senyum paling mempesona yang membuat Yongguk seketika menyesali keputusannya dulu.

"Aku kesini karena ingin memperingati hari ulang tahunmu," jawab Sehun semanis mungkin.

Yongguk tergagap, kaget juga pastinya. "Kau… kau masih ingat hari ulang tahunku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku tak akan pernah bisa lupa hari ulang tahunmu." tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah murung luar biasa. "Tadinya aku berharap jika hubungan kita masih berlanjut, ini akan jadi kejutan ulang tahunmu yang paling romantis."

Yongguk menaikkan alis. Oh. Dia mengerti sekarang. Si pucat ini sudah sadar rupanya betapa tampan dan menawannya seorang Bang Yongguk? Jadi kedatangannya kesini karena ingin bersimpuh dan memohon kan? Sudah pasti begitu.

"Baguslah. Akhirnya kau sadar juga dan berniat kembali padaku." Yongguk terkekeh bangga sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Kalau begitu untuk merayakan hari spesial ini, bagaimana kalau kita buka kue itu dan makan bersama-sama. Gimana teman-teman, setuju?" dia menoleh ke Jihoon, Daehyun, dan Taeil.

"Setuju!" sahut mereka kompak.

Wajah murung Sehun berubah sumringah.

"Nah, _sweetheart_." Yongguk mengelus pipi Sehun. "Ayo buka kuenya."

Sehun tersenyum. "Jangan buru-buru. Tutup dulu matamu sementara teman-temanku menyalakan lilin."

Yongguk memicingkan mata, sekilas agak curiga. Tapi karena ekspresi Sehun hari ini tak ada bedanya dengan malaikat, jadi dia menurut.

"Baiklah. Nyalakan lilin-lilin konyol itu. Cepat!"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pemantik dari saku celananya sementara Yixing menancapkan lilin angka '18' di tengah-tengah kue tart.

"Sudah?" tanya Yongguk.

"Sudah." jawab Sehun. "Sekarang buka matamu."

Yongguk tersentak mundur saat merasakan sesuatu yang kental, lengket dan berbunyi 'PLOK' mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Tidak hanya krim dan remah-remah kue, lilin angka '18' itu juga menempel di hidung Yongguk sekarang.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Sehun, Yixing dan Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Nih," Kyungsoo melempar pemantik ke kepala Yongguk. "Nyalakan sendiri lilinnya."

"Terima kasih atas taruhannya." ucap Sehun bernada riang sementara Yongguk masih mematung shock dengan muka belepotan kue. "Coba tebak, aku yang menang lho. Soalnya aku sudah menolak semua pejuang-pejuang payahmu. Payah sekali ya mereka? Termasuk si Jongin bodoh itu. Membocorkan kebodohannya sendiri." Sehun berdecak-decak sinis. "Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mau berlutut, mengemis, mengiba apalagi memohon untuk jadi pacarmu lagi. Silahkan mimpi sana!" tandasnya tajam.

"Tapi sebelum bermimpi…" Yixing melempar kaleng tisu basah ke kepala Yongguk. "Coba lap dulu mukamu itu. Sangat merusak pemandangan."

Ketiga orang itupun melangkah pergi sambil ber-high five ria dan tertawa-tawa puas menikmati acara balas dendam mereka hari ini.

Saat hendak mengarah ke tangga, tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Kai. Cowok itu kelihatan tampan seperti biasa dengan gaya urakan yang jadi ciri hasnya, kancing seragam yang dibiarkan tidak terkait, dasi hitam yang dibiarkan menggantung sekenanya di leher dan kaos oblong yang dibiarkan terekspos kemana-mana.

Kai berhenti mendadak, terpaku pada wajah Sehun. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun niatnya batal begitu dia lihat Sehun dan teman-temannya tetap cuek jalan terus. Tak menganggap dia. Seolah-olah Kai tidak ada disana. Seolah-olah dia makhluk dari cerita mitos yang keberadaannya masih diragukan. Sehun tidak mau berada di sisinya lagi. Pokoknya dia tidak perduli. Dia tak ingin mengenal Kai lagi. Baginya, segala kenangan tentang Kai telah sirna. Sama seperti surat-surat yang dia robek kemarin. Kai dan segala kebersamaan mereka telah berubah menjadi serpihan. Serpihan tak berarti yang sudah berakhir di tempat sampah setelah disapu dan diangkut keluar dari kamar. Seperti itulah Sehun memaknai hubungan mereka.

 _Well_ , lain Sehun lain Kai. Cowok itu sepertinya punya pemikiran yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menghambur keluar dari pintu utama gedung sekolah dan berlari cepat mengejar Sehun. Berlari menerobos punggung-punggung siswa-siswi lain yang juga tengah menyemut di halaman. Tujuan mereka satu: pintu gerbang.

Dada Kai naik-turun, paru-parunya serasa terbakar, tapi dia tidak perduli. Dia harus segera mencapai Sehun terlebih dahulu sebelum cowok itu berhasil kabur. Ketika terbebas dari kerumunan, dia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan panik. Lalu dia melihat sosok tinggi kurus itu, berjalan menjauh.

"Sehun, tunggu!"

Sehun berjalan terus menuju ke sepedanya yang terparkir di dekat deretan sepeda-sepeda lain.

"Sehun _, please_! Dengar dulu!"

Sehun langsung berbalik begitu mendengar seruan Kai. Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak tegang. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau ingin mendekatiku, demi 85 ribu won?" dia mendengus. "Pergi saja, Kai. Aku tak ingin dengar apa-apa lagi."

"Tidak!" bantah Kai terpana dituduh terang-terangan begitu. "Tidak! Dengar, Hun, mereka memang menyuruhku mendekatimu demi 85 ribu won. Tapi aku memang sudah suka beneran semenjak pertama kali melihatmu di atap itu. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan taruhan apapun. Percayalah."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Kai lama sekali, lalu meraih sepedanya.

"Aku tidak jadi ikut taruhan setelah melihat fotomu di ponsel Yongguk. Waktu Yongguk memaksaku mengembalikan kaset CD koleksimu, aku langsung berpikir mungkin inilah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendekatimu—"

"Lewat taruhan?" potong Sehun.

"Tidak! Tunggu. Bukan begitu. Dengar dulu!" Kai mulai dicekam kepanikan, apalagi Sehun sudah duduk diatas sepeda dan bersiap-siap pergi. "Aku memang sudah menyukaimu, Hun. Aku menikmati kegiatan surat-menyurat kita. Aku bahkan masih menyimpan semua surat-suratmu di dalam tas sampai sekarang dan membaca semuanya sebelum tidur." Oh, masa bodohlah imej Pangeran Es-nya luntur. Biar saja seisi sekolah memandang dia sebagai pengemis cinta sekarang. Kai tidak ambil pusing. Yang dia pikir hanya bagaimana cara mendapat ampunan dari Sehun.

"Hun, kau kenal aku! Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Kita sudah saling bercerita banyak hal. Yang di kamar kemarin niatku hanya ingin menggodamu, karena… karena aku begitu tidak tahan setelah melihatmu! Pikiranku sedang kacau! Aku bertindak di luar kendali. Aku bilang begitu karena isi suratmu jelas sekali mengatakan kalau kau punya perasaan yang sama. Kalau kita bisa bersama-sama."

"Kau hanya menginginkanku secara fisik, Kai. Kau memohon-mohon karena kau tidak puas kegiatan kita kemarin berhenti. Iya kan? Aku tidak menyangka kau menganggapku serendah itu."

Kai merasa jantungnya seperti ditikam kuat. "Oke, mungkin aku mengungkapkannya dengan ucapan yang keliru."

Sehun menyipitkan mata. "Mungkin?"

"Oke, aku mengucapkannya dengan keliru." ralat Kai. "Wajar kau salah paham. Hun, maafkan aku, oke?"

Sehun bahkan tidak memandang Kai. Dia tidak memberi cowok itu kesempatan untuk berkoar-koar lebih banyak. Sepedanya cepat-cepat melaju meninggalkan area parkiran sekolah.

"Sehun, tunggu dulu!" teriak Kai putus asa sambil mengejarnya. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Berhenti! Kau harus percaya! Bukan itu sebabnya aku datang ke rumahmu. Aku hanya… aku hanya…" Kai berhenti berlari karena laju sepeda Sehun semakin susah disamai. Napasnya ngos-ngosan parah. Kai merunduk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Berbicara sambil berlari membutuhkan tenaga ekstra seorang superhero. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, Oh Sehun! Aku ingin kita bisa lebih dari seorang teman! Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu… seperti kau mengenalku…" air mata mulai membanjiri wajah Kai, dan cowok itu buru-buru mengusapnya secara kasar sebelum lebih banyak saksi mata yang melihat.

Sehun tetap tidak menoleh. Sepedanya terus melaju di jalan. Kai masih berdiri disana, sendirian. Meratapi punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di atap. Hanya saja…

Kali ini perasaan Kai berbeda. Bukan perasaan berdebar. Melainkan terpuruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk sesaat dia tidak bisa bergerak. Tetap berdiri disana, tertegun, terpaku ke satu titik di ujung sana—tempat Sehun menghilang bersama sepedanya. Suara Sehun yang begitu kecewa dan marah masih terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Kai masih bisa melihat wajah Sehun dalam bayangannya. Bagaimana namja itu menatap Kai di tangga seolah-olah tak mengenalnya.

Tikaman rasa nyeri menjalari tubuhnya dan saat dia mencoba memejamkan mata, rasa nyeri itu malah bertambah kuat. Sampai rasanya Kai hampir tak sanggup menahan itu semua. Kalau saja dia bisa memutar balik waktu… kalau saja tadi dia berusaha lebih keras…

Tidak. Kai tak bisa memutar balik waktu. Semua sudah terlambat.

Sekelompok cewek berseragam sekolah berjalan kearahnya dan berbicara ribut-ribut soal pentas seni minggu depan.

"Kai? Kau baik-baik saja?" tegur sebuah suara. Kai tahu itu Yoona, tapi dia tak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun saat ini. Siapapun kecuali Sehun.

"Ya," sahut Kai tanpa minat. "Trims." Sekali lagi dia menatap ke satu titik di depan sana. Menunggu seseorang muncul.

"Kai, ayolah. Jangan bersedih begitu. Kalau anak itu pergi, itu tandanya dia tak mengenalmu dengan baik. Ya biarkan saja."

Biarkan saja?

Kai menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati senyum Yoona yang tampak tulus. Kai tak terpengaruh. Hatinya sudah dibawa pergi oleh Sehun.

"Gimana kalau kau ikut kami? Kita bersenang-senang. Lupakan hal-hal menyebalkan. Obat patah hati ya bagusnya disembuhkan oleh hati juga. Masih banyak kok yang lebih baik dari—"

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana." Kai memotong ocehan Yoona. "Dan terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Sampai jumpa, Yoona."

Yoona ikut-ikutan mematung. Masih tak terima dapat penolakan dua kali. Bayangkan, dua kali!

"Apa? Kau menolakku lagi?" tanyanya melotot tersinggung.

"Sampai jumpa, Yoona."

"Kai! Aku—"

"Sampai jumpa, Yoona."

"Kai—"

"Sampai jumpa, Yoona."

Yoona gondok bukan kepalang dengar Kai berbicara seperti boneka penari hawai rusak. Teman-temannya terkikik geli melihat reaksi jengkel cewek itu dapat kalimat 'sampai jumpa' sebanyak tiga kali. Bayangkan, tiga kali! Empat malah. Ditambah yang tadi.

"Ugh!" dengus Yoona sambil menghentakkan kaki. "Terserah deh. Sampai jumpa, sok ganteng!"

Kai mendengar suara cekakakan heboh para yeoja itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dibalik tikungan depan, sementara dia masih betah berdiri. Menunggu seperti patung.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Kai masih disana. Membeku. Menatap ke satu titik. Bolak-balik menghela napas. Menahan hasrat ingin menggaruk kakinya yang mendadak gatal ampun-ampunan. Begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai beberapa menit kedepan.

Kai menghitung mundur dalam hati. Mulai dari 100.

100… 99… 98… 97

…96 …95 …94

93… 92… 9—

"Kai!"

Kai terlonjak. Senyumnya merekah diluar kendali. Tapi langsung berubah jadi muram lagi begitu yang memanggil dia ternyata Chen. Teman satu tim basketnya.

Chen lari-lari menghampiri dia, "Kai, kau ini kemana sih? Sudah mulai jam latihan. Syukurlah kau belum pulang."

"Sampai jumpa, Chen."

Lihat kan? Otak Kai sudah benar-benar korslet.

"Hah? Sampai jumpa apa!" Chen kesal. "Jangan gila! Dari kemarin kau sudah membolos, aku tak akan membiarkanmu bolos latihan lagi kali—"

"Sampai jumpa, Chen."

Errghhhh. Kebetulan Chen sedang bawa bola basket, daripada nganggur, lebih baik dia lempar ke kepala Kim Korslet ini.

"Auw!" seru Kai setelah dilempari bola basket.

"Enak kan?" tanya Chen sambil cengar-cengir.

Kai merengut. "Kenapa kau belum pergi juga? Kan aku sudah bilang sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa gundulmu!" maki Chen. "Ayo balik! Latihan, latihan. Mau bolos lagi, hah? Enak saja! Kami yang susah, tau! Kris hyung ngamuk-ngamuk tiap sore gara-gara kau. Ujung-ujungnya kami juga yang susah dapat hukuman."

Kai memijat keningnya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk dengerin ceramah. "Aku kan ada latihan band."

"Latihan band sih latihan band, tapi kewajiban lain jangan dilupain juga dong," keluh Chen. "Masalahnya kami semua yang harus nanggung derita gara-gara kau mangkir terus."

"Hrrrg!" Kai menggeram sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya sebal. " _Fine! Fine!_ Aku ikut."

"Nah gitu dong, ma bro." Chen mengangkat tangan kanan yang hanya dibalas tepukan loyo oleh Kai. "Yang semangat dong. Ayo ayo! Jangan kayak orang patah hati gitu."

 _Memang patah hati!_ Kai berseru dalam hati.

Tapi Chen sebodo amat, mau Kai patah hati kek, patah kaki, yang penting latihan basket jalan tanpa diawali embel-embel push up seratus kali dan lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali. Dirangkulnya teman setim-nya itu lalu dia giring kembali ke pintu gerbang sekolah.

Diam-diam Kai merasa nelangsa. Pupuslah sudah harapannya. Sehun tidak kembali. Kai pasti sudah di-blacklist dari daftar teman yang patut dikencani.

"Jongiiiin!"

Kai tersentak. Yang kali ini asli kaget beneran.

Itu Sehun. Benar-benar Sehun! Sehun kembali! Yihaaaaaa! Kalau saja dia tidak tak terlalu shock, pasti Kai sudah menari-nari sekarang.

"Jongiin!" ban sepeda milik Sehun berdecit di aspal jalanan, menimbulkan suara nyaring yang bikin kuping sakit. "Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tadi." dia langsung melompat turun dan asal buang sepedanya. Masa bodoh dengan sepeda. Ada makhluk yang lebih penting yang harus dia hadapi.

Kai masih terpaku disana. Masih tidak percaya. Itu Sehun. Berlari menghampiri dia. Namja yang sama yang baru-baru ini bilang 'sampai jumpa' dan tidak mau menoleh meski Kai sudah berulang kali berteriak memanggil namanya. Wajah Sehun dipenuhi tekad bulat. Kai tidak sempat berpikir jernih. Jatungnya berlomba, dia sedang mempersiapkan diri.

Dan… apa tadi? Kalau tidak salah Sehun memanggilnya 'Jongin'? Bukankah ini suatu kemajuan yang bagus?

Sehun akhirnya sampai juga di depan Kai setelah berlari ngos-ngosan. Dia mengatur napasnya sesaat, menggigit bibir bawah, memegangi kedua pundak Kai, lalu berkata, "Ayo kita saling mengenal lebih dalam!"

"Hun," Kai menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak… aku sungguh-sungguh tidak—"

"Aku tahu," potong Sehun sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Aku tidak ikut—"

"Aku percaya," ucap Sehun lembut. "Aku percaya kau tidak ikut taruhan."

Senyum Kai mengembang disertai desahan napas lega. Sehun sudah tahu sekarang. Perasaannya telah tersampaikan.

"Cieeee, suit suittt!" Chen heboh sendiri.

Ekspresi sedih Kai hilang, digantikan ekspresi bahagia tiada tara. Dia berdehem singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Sehun menunduk malu-malu. "Ehm… ayo saling kenal lebih dalam?"

"Baiklah." Kai merangkul pundak pacar barunya itu. "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan menontonku latihan basket?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah tersipu-sipu malu. Dia masih tak bisa percaya. Setelah semua ini, setelah semua drama tentang taruhan konyol itu… akhirnya… dia berhasil melepas status jomblo!

"Ayo, _babe_." rangkulan Kai pindah ke pinggang Sehun. Bikin jantungnya makin semakin jungkir balik didalam sana.

"Jadi siapa yang menang sekarang?" tanya Kai.

"Tetap aku dong," jawab Sehun bangga. "Aku memang sengaja menolak kalian semua supaya si Yongguk itu tau rasa."

Kai mengernyit. "Lho, tapi kan aku tidak ikut taruhan."

Sehun angkat bahu. "Tapi kan mereka menganggapmu ikut. Yaa… itu bagian dari taktik namanya. Gimana?" Sehun melebarkan senyum sang jawara. "Aku cerdik kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya cerdik sekali." Kai manggut-manggut. "Saking cerdiknya aku sampai nyaris bunuh diri tadi."

Sehun mencibir. "Sampai segitunya."

"Aku tidak mau tahu." tegas Kai, sorot matanya memancarkan aura penuh tekad. "Pokoknya kau harus dapat balasan malam ini."

"Balasan?" firasat Sehun mulai tidak enak.

"Ya." Kai mendekatkan hidungnya. "Balasan karena telah membuatku menderita."

Sehun menelan ludah. Jantungnya berpacu keras tanpa bisa dia kontrol. Kayaknya nanti malam gantian dia yang bakal menderita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, menghembuskan napas saat Kai menelan semua kejantanannya sampai ke pangkal, lidahnya bergerak naik-turun di sekitar situ. Mulut Kai panas, basah dan sempurna. Kepala Kai naik turun dengan ritme yang stabil, mulutnya bergerak naik sampai ke ujungnya, lalu meluncur kembali ke bawah. Refleks tangan Sehun meraih rambut Jongin lalu meremasnya saat perutnya mulai merasakan gejolak panas. Lidah Kai menari-nari di lubang kencingnya sampai Sehun terengah-engah keras.

Sehun melongok kebawah sambil menopangkan kedua sikunya ke bantal. Sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah tampan Kai dengan lebih jelas.

Kai daritadi tetap mengawasinya dengan mata mantap dan hangat. Meski kepalanya bergerak naik-turun, tak ayal dia ingin memastikan Sehun merasa senyaman mungkin dengan segala perlakuannya. Matanya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah cantik sang kekasih. Kai bolak-balik mengulum kemaluan Sehun hingga namja itu mengerang dan mendesah. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak naik-turun seirama dengan hisapan mulut Kai, tapi kali ini Kai menahannya agar diam di tempat. Kai tersenyum geli melihat Sehun mendengus kesal.

Kai menarik mulutnya dari kejantanan Sehun lalu berganti mengocoknya dengan tangan. Air liur licin yang membasahi permukaan junior Sehun membuat tangan Kai bekerja lebih cepat. Sehun kembali beristirahat di bantal sambil memejamkan mata, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, tanda dia sangat menikmati permainan Kai. Aahh… dia suka Kim Jongin. Cuma cowok itu yang bisa bikin dia puas begini. Konyol sekali mereka tadi ribut-ribut. Kenapa ya mereka tadi ribut-ribut? Sehun sudah lupa apa alasannnya. Ini terlalu nikmat… ahhh… uhhh… ehhmmm….

Sehun menarik-narik kemeja Jongin penuh isyarat, dan Kai segera merangkak naik ke tempat tidur, merangsek maju lalu menciumi bibir lembut dibawahnya. Tangan Sehun meraba-raba pada celana jeans ketat Jongin, lalu menyusup kedalam untuk merasakan kejantanan Kai dengan kulit tangannya sendiri. Membuat namja tan itu mengerang dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Tangan Kai bermanuver di lutut Sehun, jari-jarinya merangkak di paha mulus namja itu dan menuju ke lekukan pantat. Sementara tangan kanan Sehun meraba-raba mencari botol pelumas dan kondom yang disembunyikan di bagian bawah laci kaus kakinya. Rupanya Sehun sudah tidak sabar kepingin cepat-cepat masuk ke inti.

Kai terkekeh, menampar ringan bokong sintal namja itu sebelum membuka tutup botol lube yang disodorkan Sehun. Dia mendesah saat Kai melesakkan tiga jari sekaligus kedalam hole ketatnya.

Kai melakukannya dengan berhati-hati dan lambat, meregangkan dindingnya dengan tiga jari, bergerak keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk sampai Sehun menggeliat tersiksa, terengah-engah dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak interaksi. Awalnya memang sakit dan nyeri luar biasa. Sekarang malah terasa nikmat seperti candu. Sehun hampir merintih keenakan ketika tiba-tiba Kai menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari bawah sana. Sehun mengintip kebawah untuk melihat Jongin mengocok miliknya sebentar selama beberapa kali.

Kai memposisikan dirinya di depan hole Sehun yang berkedut-kedut, keduanya berkontak mata sebentar sampai akhirnya Sehun yang kalah duluan, dia tidak tahan lagi. Sehun kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal disertai erangan rendah. Kulitnya terasa hipersensitif terhadap sentuhan apapun yang dilakukan Kai, kedua paha Sehun bergerak otomatis melingkari pinggul Kai, dan setiap inci dari kemaluan namja itu meluncur ke dalam dirinya. Fantastis! Seberapapun fantastisnya jari tangan Kai, masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang _ini_.

Seringai licik nan mesum yang tampan muncul di wajah Kai, dia ingin sekali bermain-main dengan si albino yang sedang bernafsu ini. Namja itu membalik posisi tubuh Sehun sehingga pantatnya menungging di udara. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, dia butuh tempat untuk meredam teriakan. Sejurus kemudian, Kai menggesek-gesekkan kepala juniornya di 'pintu masuk' Sehun untuk menggodanya. "Mau kutusuk sekarang, hm? Mau sekarang apa tahun depan? Aku pingin dengar kamu mengemis. Ayo cepat mengemislah, sayang. Bilang, 'Tusuk aku keras-keras, Daddy.' Cepat bilang!"

"Y-ya, daddy… ahhh, silahkan, tusuk aku keras-keras Dad-aaahh… _o-oh, my god_..." Sehun merasa konyol dan malu sendiri mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bodoh itu, tapi persetan rasa malu selama dia masih bisa memonopoli penis amazing Kai hanya untuk miliknya seorang.

Sehun menggigit bantal saat Kai menyodok keras-keras hole-nya tanpa peringatan. Saking kerasnya dia sampai menyalak pula. Untungnya, Kai tidak peduli, ia menikmati penderitaan Sehun dan cowok itu memang harus berteriak keras-keras malam ini, kalau tidak, Kai akan memberinya 'hukuman lebih'.

Ruangan kamar dipenuhi suara tamparan kulit terhadap kulit juga teriakan dari mulut Sehun sebagai soundtrack pengisi kegiatan panas mereka. Rintihan Sehun terdengar berat, cepat, sensual dan terkadang putus-putus. Kai terus mendorong pinggulnya, lebih cepat, lebih cepat, lebih cepat, lebih cepat, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat.

Kai memejamkan mata penuh penghayatan, merasakan pijatan serta remasan yang sungguh memanjakan adik kecilnya. "Shit, Hun. Kau ketat sekali." Dia kembali menusuk lebih dalam tepat di titik surgawi milik Sehun. Cepat, lebih cepat, sangat cepat, sangat sangat cepat, cepat sekali, sampai seluruh benda di sekeliling mereka ikut bergoyang heboh.

"Ahhhh…Jonggh…" desah Sehun tersengal-sengal. "Aku akanhh enghhh…"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dia mulai mengepalkan tangan. Namja itu selalu mencapai klimaks terlebih dulu daripada Kai. Bagaimanapun posisinya dan secepat apapun temponya. Hanya butuh beberapa kali sodokan keras tak menentu, Sehun segera menyemprotkan cairan spermanya, membasahi seprai yang baru Kai angkat dari jemuran tadi pagi.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Kai juga memuntahkan cairan spermanya, memenuhi hole ketat dan panas Sehun. Terengah-engah sebentar, lalu ambruk di atas Sehun dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal parah. Keringat Kai bercucuran deras bagai air hujan yang ditumpahkan dari langit. Ya ampun. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot ke gym lagi kalau begini. Cukup lampiaskan saja di lubang pantat sang kekasih.

"Jadi….hhh… sekarang… kita sudah impas kan?" tanya Sehun, suaranya agak teredam bantal.

Kai menyeringai jahat. "Siapa bilang? Yang tadi kan hukuman karena meninggalkanku di pinggir jalan, nah, sekarang hukuman karena telah merobek surat-surat yang telah kutulis dengan segenap jiwa raga."

Sehun menggigil. Menggigil karena takut bercampur antusias. Gawat nih. Alamat jalan pincang selama seminggu.

Cowok itu berbisik di telinga Sehun. "Supaya impas, gimana kalau _hole_ -mu kubuat agak robek sedikit?"

Sehun memutar mata. "Memang udah robek, bego!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **FIN—**

 **A/N: Haiiii, saya kembali lagi dengan ff kaihun. Berhubung ada beberapa temen yang request (adeviaparksoraa dan Jongshixun: sori bukan GS :( but I hope you like it), ya udah saya post aja. Gimana? Bahasanya campur aduk kan? Heheheh maklum, ini ff lama hasil ngubek-ngubek laptop, dapat ff dengan main cast yang beda dengan ending yang gantung, tapi berkat saya edit, gabung, dan tambah2in dikit, jadilah ff ini xD. So, let me know kalau ada typo nama yang kelupaan saya ubah. Ntar saya edit secepat mungkin. Oke? Gimana? Berminat review? Silahkan tulis kesan pesan anda dibawah ini. xD. Oh iya, buat para krisyeol shipper, silahkan baca ff 'Second Chance'. Walaupun ceritanya gak saling berhubungan, tapi para karakternya bersekolah di satu sekolah yang sama heheh. Terus buat chingu yang req ff Lumin (sukha1312), saya gak janji bakal jadi cepet. hehe.**

 **maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan, entah itu kurang panjang, kurang chapter, atau kurang-kurang lainnya. but i hope u like it. ;D  
**


End file.
